The king's rebel
by Velvetsin
Summary: Japan is being ruled by a cruel king. Hotaru helps her family escape his tyranny. But she is left behind alone. The new king seems different from the last but who is to say that he won't repeat history again. The sticky threads of fate makes their paths cross. How will his lordship handle the rebellious Tachibana? Is her entertaining defiance enough to sate his hunger?
1. Chapter 1

**The king's rebel**

 **Chapter 1**

 _5 years ago_

Snow fell on the ground softly blanketing the earth. I looked out the window yearning to lie on the fluffy snow and make some snow angels. Childish right?But in my eyes it meant everything. I never had a remarkable childhood having being abandoned and disowned by my mother's family. At an early age I'd been shoved into the war ravaged area of Western Tokyo. People were constantly losing their lives to robberies and other dishonorable acts of human depravity. My family managed to survive somehow. But our king, Lord Ueda threw Japan into chaos as his acts of greed escalated. The citizen's didn't have jobs, foreign trade had been halted and there was an increase in tax. Naturally the inevitable happened and war broke out. But this year however everything was different. I stared at the snow hypnotically admiring the little white puffs that marred the night's dark cloak. The wind blew icy air onto my face. I sneezed violently as the cold seeped into my bones. Damn it I had just taped up that window! Gentle hands rubbed my shoulder's and handed me a cup of tea. "Mother you don't have to treat me like a baby. I am capable of caring for myself," I said. She brushed away my bangs from my forehead. "Do you think Tachibana didn't see you going out late at night to repair the crack on the roof? Or that I didn't notice the blisters and cuts on your hands. Hotaru don't tackle everything on your own," she said. Tachibana understood why my mother was concerned but we were going through some difficult times. "Tachibana is well aware. But mother works late at night and father has been admitted into a hospital. Why would Tachibana bother you with something so trivial," I explained. "Hotaru we are family. We ought to act as one. Especially now since we're going to flee Japan. Tachibana can't stay here. Mitaka is worsening each and everyday. And your father's health is deteriorating. He needs better treatment than the one he's receiving right now. Tachibana doesn't have much of a choice but to flee the country," she said. Hearing those words spilling from mother's mouth reminded me of the reality of our situation. These were my last weeks in Japan. "Hai, Tachibana agrees with mother," I replied.

Mother settled into our shabby grey sofa. She switched on the TV to watch the news.

"Reporting live from central Tokyo. This evening we'd like to mourn the death of a fallen leader. King Ueda has passed on," the reporter announced.

Crash! Pieces of porcelain lay strewn on the floor. That was mother's favorite cup. Mother's green eyes remained glued to the TV completely oblivious to my crime.

"Our King for the past ten years was found dead in his living quarters. Test results came back and reported positive for high dosages of zolpidem. It's a strong sleeping drug which was prescribed to him by his physician. The medication can be lethal if the dosage is increased. His physician is currently under investigation. For the meantime he is survived by his family. The queen and the prince." Mother toned the volume down."This is our chance Hotaru. With the country in a state of chaos we can easily slip out without much trouble," she celebrated. She hugged me lovingly. "Tachibana can finally give you a normal life. " In my heart of hearts I prayed that it would be true.

 _The night of departure._

Japan had considerably improved in terms of living conditions. The acting king had restored most of the trade and the citizens became civil yet again. But who was to say that he wouldn't be blighted by the same affliction that had gripped king Ueda. We weren't taking any chances. We were escaping tonight without fail. In the dead of the night the whole group we were leaving with gathered. Mother surveyed the runway area before the plane took off. The group of asylum seekers hovered around the plane. There were five elderly, a handful of young couples and my family. At the allocated departure time we boarded the plane. I sighed a breath I'd been secretly holding in. My ear lay rested against the window. "Good evening I'm Captain Yoshida. Take off is in five minutes" he announced through the speaker. My heart pulsed excitedly. This was finally happening. That's when I picked up the faintest sounds of a distress call. The wailing sirens of law enforcement officers vehicles shrieked through the silent night. I watched all the faces around me. They all looked relieved. Mother and papa lay with their heads bumped together. My following decision was going to bring them great pain but Tachibana wasn't left with much of a choice. I wanted those that I loved the most to be happy. "Mama I'm going to use the toilet," I said rising to my feet. Maybe this was my last chance to make her happy. Mother nodded her head in approval. Tachibana only had two minutes before everything went bad. I evaded their gazes and sneaked into the cargo area. There Tachibana exited through the cargo's sections door. The plane began to take off. The sirens became louder. They were much closer now than before. My hand grazed the cold metallic weapons in my hoodies pocket. Tachibana would not let them succeed. The vehicles screeched to a stop at the beginning of the runway. "Shoot that plane down!" the commanding officer yelled. His junior positioned the bazooka ready to aim. Just like before when I felt threatened the inner monster within me broke loose. "One." "Two"

CRUNCH! The bazooka fell on the ground with an enormous thud. The commanding officer stared at his junior who was howling in pain. His silver eyes scanned the area but he couldn't find me. I was well hidden behind a rock. "What in incarnation happened to you soldier. Get on your feet!" he commanded. The young soldier shook his head vehemently. "I believe it's an ambush sir. The assailant attacked me. My hand is broken," he answered gritting his teeth. I wiggled my foot surprised at how much damage one kick caused.

"Stay down soldier. All troops move in and fire at my command. " the captain commanded. My heart pumped fiercely. Adrenaline coursed through my blood at dangerous levels. Tachibana would not forgive anyone who tried to harm what belonged to me. I pummeled my fist into the first soldier's face. They aimed their guns at me and set fire Dodging bullets equaled childsplay to me. All Tachibana remembers is flooding fists and breaking bones. The captain walked two steps back. How disgusting. "Tachibana absolutely despises cowards who falter in the face of a worthy opponent. I absolutely hate cowardice. And those who try to harm my family I will never forgive. Tachibana!" I said pointing my thumb to myself. "Does not condone evil deeds. You will be judged according to Tachibana's justice. Receive your punishment. " The captain studied me for a split second before assuming fighting stance. "Little boy. You dare confront the mighty Captain Aihara. Legions of soldiers tremble at the mention of my name," he said boldly. I laughed hysterically at the obscene levels of pride he harbored in his tank like body. Tachibana would cut him down to size. "Tachibana is not like your puny soldiers. Tachibana is my own army," I said zooming forward. And Tachibana wasn't a boy you imbecile! Our fists connected. My body absorbed the shock from his punch. He was strong alright. I shook off the pain. He smiled smugly unmoved by my punch. What was he made of? Steel? "You'll last for five seconds max. Then that giant bird will fall from the sky," he added. His words angered Tachibana. No one was snatching away my family's shot at happiness. My fist pounded into his abdomen. His eyes popped at as he coughed up blood. "That was lucky," he spat. We battled intensely before the the great giant fell to his knees and collapsed. Tachibana knees buckled from the exhaustion. I didn't pay heed to the bodies scattered on the ground as I watched the speck of blinking light fly away into the cloudy night sky.

* * *

"Huh? Repeat that for me," the green haired man asked. His secretary adjusted his glasses before continuing to convey the message. "Captain Aihara's squad failed to detain the illegal migrants. Intel has it that they employed an experienced assassin," he said. "An assasin. Isn't that just wonderful. Maybe he'll try to eliminate me too," he enthused. "What should we do about Captain Aihara's team?" Kamenashi asked. "Make them disappear," he chuckled. Kamenashi gasped from the outrageous request. "Lord Nagamasa reconsider," he begged. Lord Nagamasa's eyes sparkled at the mention of his title. "I like it when you call me name in a tone of desperation. It makes me even more eager to say no," he said biting on his index finger. "Captain Aihara is well known amongst the ranks. If we eliminate him it will cause an uproar," he debated. Pale blue eyes overflowed with consideration. "That is going to be a problem," he sighed. Kamenashi released his breath. "But at the same time if word got out that Captain Aihara met his defeat in battle at the hands of a lowly assassin fear will spread through out the ranks. The civilians will definitely plan their attack on my throne. The other nations will see us as weak and assist the civilians with fighting for their cause. And I will lose my control over this country. So what is a better option Kamenashi?" Lord Nagamasa asked him wearing his childish grin. Kamenashi cleared his throat. "I'll see to it that Captain Aihara and his comrades vanish from the face of the earth," he said bowing his head and leaving. Lord Nagamasa swung around his foot merrily. He leaned his head onto his hand. " Pfft. God do I love being the king," he chuckled.

 _A few hours later_

The snow was absolutely relentless. Silently the small flakes settled on the ground. Lord Nagamasa's curiosity had bested him. His eyes had been itching to feast on the site where his former military captain had met his disgraceful defeat. It was unbecoming for a fine tuned military weapon such as the likes of Captain Aihara to fall at the hands of a mere hired assassin. If Captain Aihara was truly one of Japan's best his country had gone to the dogs. But no, he would make Japan great again. The wind whistled harshly blowing snow flakes onto his face. His royal highness shivered as the cold gnawed it's way into his bones . "Lord Nagamasa shall I put a coat over your shoulders?" Fujimoto asked. Fujimoto served Lord Nagamasa loyally, just as a pet dog should. "Yes Fujimon. I didn't think you'd notice that tiny tremble. But thank you for your concern," he said. Fujimon draped the heavy coat on his shoulders. Lord Nagamasa continued his journey to the scene of the attack. A gasp escaped his lips. The clean up crew had done a marvelous job. Not a spot of blood in sight. The snow purified the soaked earth with its great white cloak. In a way it felt as though the snow absolved the earth of its sins. But Lord Nagamasa preferred the world's twisted customs. Something about tangible hatred, darkness and despair stirred him up inside. He wanted more off that vile immorality. He suppressed his laughter in his belly. Not yet. "Fujimon," he called. The albino male scurried towards his master. "Fujimoto at your disposal," he answered. "Fujimon go to the mansion with the others. I'll drive myself back," the lord said. "But your lordship," he began. "Do not oppose my wishes Fujimon. I need some time on my own. Please take your leave this instant," the green haired king ordered. Fujimoto bowed down before disappearing into the trees. The lord failed to comprehend the solid magnetic pull making him stay in the eerie forest. Almost like a siren's call. Enchanting him, binding him and thrusting him forward. What could the cause be? He roamed further into the wilderness. His foot got caught by a crooked root. Looking down his pale blue eyes traced a lone sneaker sticking out of the snow. An unaccounted for casualty? Or maybe a trap. Either result didn't really concern him. He knelt on his knees and dug through the snow. He managed to dig out the top half of the body. He was surprised to find a young blonde haired boy. His skin was white just like the snow. He looked absolutely lifeless. The king shook his head regrettably. Such a waste. "There's no way you are alive. But better safe than sorry," he said. He whipped off his gloves and pressed his fingers on the boy's wrist. The blonde's skin was icy to touch. Nothing. There was no pulse. The lord was about to drop him in the snow when his eye caught the boy's index finger twitch. Impossible. The king checked his pulse again. The heart beat was there but it was faint. He still had a chance to save him. His lordship uprooted him from his grave and hefted him on his shoulder. "You're a stubborn boy. But I'll reward you for that," Lord Nagamasa retorted. The boy's breathing was ragged and strained. The king didn't have much time before the blonde youth breathed his last. He had to act fast. "Hang in there a little longer kid. Don't die," he commanded. His lordship lay the boy in the back of his car. He covered him with his coat before taking to the steering wheel and maneuvering his way out of the forest. He didn't have the time to travel to his mansion. The kid would die before he got there. The king would have to treat the boy on his own.

* * *

Tachibana is slowly dying. My lungs are being stabbed from the inside. Tachibana can't move any part of my body. The tears that had been freely flowing before have frozen my eyes shut. My body is so numb from the freezing snow. Tachibana doesn't care if my life is lost as long as my cause is worthy of my death. Mother and Papa are safe and that's all that matters. My soul can rest in peace with that knowledge. The light is slowly fading away and Tachibana is left wandering in the darkness. Is this how death works? Disappearing into oblivion with nothing but pitch black surroundings. All alone. I am wandering in this darkness all alone. Tachibana wants to die a brave death. But when the hour strikes for my departure from this world selfish human wishes seed themselves into my heart. Tachibana doesn't want to leave this world yet. My life is only beginning so why should I forfeit my rights to live. Tachibana has so much I haven't done that I still want to do. But most of all I don't want to die in this cold desolated place. I don't want my remains to be scavenged by wolves and other lowly creatures. But above all Tachibana doesn't want to die alone. I can't explain the emptiness I feel in my heart but Tachibana desires to have someone with me before I die. Someone to tell me that even though I'm leaving this wretched earth their memory of me will be a part of them forever. Selfish I know. But that's exactly what Tachibana desperately needs to hear.

* * *

The lord managed to find themselves a place to recover for the night. A sweet old couple living in a quaint little house offered them a room to rest. "Your nephew seems seriously ill. I'll run a hot bath for him. You sit there and warm yourselves by the fire. My husband will chop some more firewood for you," Mrs Yamaguchi said. Lord Nagamasa admired the senior couple for plenty of reasons. Their eyes though wrinkled and slowly deteriorating saw through people. Out of the first three doors that he knocked they were the only ones who opened up their home and their heart to him and his 'nephew'. He held the young blonde in his arms as he warmed him by the fireplace. The king checked his pulse. His heart beat was stronger now. He sighed a breath of relief. Why was he going to such lengths for this boy? The king massaged his temples. Clearly he was overthinking this. He would have gone through the same lengths for anyone else he deemed worthy of living.

* * *

The ice is slowly thawing away. It's nice and warm like a soft hug. Tachibana can't understand this new feeling. _Heat_! Heat is coursing through Tachibana's veins. I'm being incinerated. It's excruciatingly painful. My body thrashes of its own free will. Tachibana can't move anymore. I've been restrained. The heat slowly reduces. _Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum_. Whose heartbeat am I hearing. It can't be mine. Tachibana is dead. "Open your eyes for me," a gentle voice commands. Tachibana can't do that. I'm not alive anymore. "I need you to come back to me. It's cowardly to use death to escape reality. Prove to me that you're not a coward," the voice commanded. It hurt so much. The light hurt my eyes but I forced them open anyways. "I'm glad to see you're awake now. I thought I'd lost you," he said. The owner of the voice smiled kindly at Tachibana. His eyes were the steely shade of pale blue. He looked at me with a face laced with concern and relief. He slicked back his wet locks. Who was he? Where was I? How did I end up here? We were currently inside a tub and a half naked man was holding Tachibana. A half naked man... My fist shot out of the water aimed at his face. His eyebrows shot up in inquisition before he caught my punch. "That wasn't very nice," he said. _Slap_. Tachibana's hand was burning but I needed to do that. His eyes never changed for a second. Tachibana ripped myself from his hold and checked myself. The pervert had stripped me to my undergarments. I was soaking wet. "What were you doing with Tachibana ?" I asked. He held his fingers to his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said. "I'm leaving whether you tell me or not. Then I'll call the police," I said. He pretended to be frightened. Tachibana can't find the rest of my clothes anywhere. "Feel free to call them. Then I'll have to go through the trouble of telling them that I found a minor armed with a gun. 'He threatened me so we struggled for a while. Seeing that he stood no chance he decided to frame me.' This gun is all the evidence I need," he said swinging my mother's gun around. Did he go through my pockets? "Tachibana apologizes. Please return that to me," I pleaded. "I'll hang onto it for now. You might shoot me," the man said. "Listen well little boy I didn't do anything indecent to you. Unless you want me to. That is beside the point. I dug you out of your deathbed. Show some gratitude," he said stepping out of the tub. Good God he was only wearing his briefs. Tachibana has never witnessed something as lewd as that before. I turned my back on him. The room went silent. "Thank you for saving me," I whispered. "Excuse me if I sound rude but I didn't quite get that," he said. "Thank you for saving Tachibana. What happened was a small misunderstanding due to circumstantial evidence," I said. My lips were wobbling. Why did I want to cry? Tachibana has no reason to shed tears. A fluffy towel plopped on my head. "This misdeed is forgiven since it's your first strike. You're familiar with baseball right, kid? " he asked. "Yes," I said . "Three strikes. You're left with two. Tachibana-kun you don't want to know what happens after your strikes are out. It's terrible," he said. My savior and my tormentor stood in front of me and raised my chin. "Always look me in the eye when you're talking. It'd be such a waste if these beautiful shamrock gems were constantly cast at the ground. We might have to pluck them out," he said. He didn't mean it did he? He was smiling at me so it must have been a gross joke. "Please tell Tachibana something," I asked. His eyes watched me keenly. "Hm? Ask," he said. "I don't know your name," I said. "I normally don't tell my name to strangers but since ours is a special case I'll break my rules. Call me Midori, Tachibana-kun, " he said gently smiling at Tachibana.

============================end of chapter 1==================================


	2. Chapter 2

The kings rebel

Chapter 2

 _Several months later_

Japan is as beautiful as the picture I once found in an old glossy magazine. A picture of Japan in its heydays. The image I thought only existed in my dreams has sprung to life. Tachibana is slowly adjusting to this new world I'm living in. The metallic smell of blood, eye stinging smoke bombs and all other manner of atrocities have been buried away in a dark attic. Hopefully never to resurface. What's left are these luscious plains of grassland and captivating scenery. For the first time in Tachibana's life I've learnt what peace is. The civil wars have long since ended and now there is no more blood shed. I am free for once in my life. Tachibana doesn't want to sound ungrateful but every ying exists with a yang. The monarch is yet to approve asylum seekers back into Japan. That means Tachibana's parents can't return to Tokyo. This is all because a new law has been passed down that all those who seek or sought asylum will be exiled from the land of Japan forever. People tried to escape after the law was approved but those who attempted to do so vanished from the face of the earth never to be seen again. Those who managed to come back after their failed attempt committed suicide after a week of their return. The survivors were mentally unstable and prone to violent behavior. It struck Tachibana as odd that all the survivors had the same symptoms. But it's been a while since anyone tried to defy our king. Our ruler went by the name of Lord Nagamasa. Noone has the gall to go against the new king. It's a known fact that all rulers revel with pride in the public eye. The power hungry mongrels enjoy seeing their subjects cower in their presence. But Japan's reigning ruler governed from the shadows. He never showed his face nor did he attend important press conferences. We were all accustomed to his voice. The disembodied voice that calmed the heart of the nation. It's unheard of to have such a kind of a king who exists in the dark. But since he resolved the countries problems the people didn't say much about his ghostly tendencies. They ignored his awkward mannerisms. The nation ignored the first warning alarm.

"Hey Hotaru," Kanae said. Kanae and I became friends at the beginning of high school. In fact she's my only friend. "Hey Kanae. Do you want to walk together after school?" I ask. Her bouncy pink curls bob up and down as she nods her head. "I'd love to. Especially since I've some extra good news to tell you," she giggled. Probably she landed another job. Kanae spends extravagantly on clothes and cosmetics so I'm not surprised. "Hotaru I met a cool hot guy yesterday. He has the dreamiest pair of blue eyes and when he talks he's so smooth," she gushed. "Uh huh," I replied. "He offered me 1 million yen ," she said. "Kanae tell me you refused the money. Please," I begged. "I spent it all Hotaru. He set a pack of wolves loose on a flock of sheep. I used all the money," she sniffed. "This is unreal Kanae. How did you spend so much in one night? How are we going to repay the money to that creep you now owe. He might harvest your organs or trade you for slavery. God knows what he'll do with you," I cried. "I don't care about that. I need more money Hotaru. Money is my oxygen," she cried. My pent up frustrations got the best of me as I smacked her with the end of my rolled up assignment sheet. "Ouch. You didn't let me get to me good part yet. My only duty is to serve in the king's bed chambers," she said. "Heh? Kanae you idiot," I said smacking her again. "Ouch Hotaru it's not what you think. I'll be serving his concubines that's all. It's more like I'll be their personal assistant," she said. "How long are you taking this job?" I asked. She counted her fingers. "The next five months. Then after that I'll be receiving twice the amount," she prattled. Tachibana should have been more watchful of Kanae. This road she was taking was going to ruin her. "Do you know where he usually hangs out?" I asked. "Yes. By this classy bar. He pulled some strings for me to enter without revealing my I.D card ," Kanae said. "Let's pay him a visit," I said dragging her with me.

The bartender served the blonde male another glass of vodka on the rocks. For the life of him he had never encountered anyone as charming as the blonde man. The elderly bartender noted that the young man always came in at the same time. 5 o'clock in the evening. He wasn't the only one who had studied the blonde's clock. Every night a bevy a women would swarm around him to give him 'company'. The young man was never fazed. He even entertained the little vixens each and every time. His usual counterpart tipped the blonde's face towards herself. She took away the lighter in his hands. "You don't need a lighter Matsuoka. You can share my fire," she said directing his head towards hers. Her cigarette ignited Matsuoka's. Matsuoka dragged in the intoxicating taste of raw tobacco. He held it in for a few seconds before exhaling slowly in a tiny stream of smoke. "Shizuka that was amazing. If I might add it made the experience ten times more exciting," he commented. "I was hoping you'd say that. You did say that you were taking me tonight," she whispered into his ear. The young man's brow perked up at the subliminal message. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you Shizuka. A refined woman like yourself deserves only the best. And I'm the best around," he said. "Tachibana has warned you for the last time! Let me through or you'll find yourself unconscious!". There was no way that person was entering. The door was fiercely guarded by a modern day nephilim. Matsuoka shrugged his shoulders and continued talking to Shizuka. The bouncer flew across the room within the blink of an eye. Matsuoka was shocked seeing the undefeated bouncer lying on the floor like a broken doll. What was the monster called Tachibana made of? What manner of man was he? The 'monster' happened to be a high school boy clutching his girlfriend's hand protectively. Matsuoka recalled seeing the girl's face before. No way. The boy-beast stood at the center of the bar scanning everyone's face. His eyes stopped at Matsuoka and he pointed his finger at him. "You over there. You fit the description of the criminal who's tricking high school girls into becoming escorts!" he yelled. Matsuoka felt accusatory eyes watching him. He wasn't into that trade! "What are you talking about? " he finally asked. The pink haired girl hid behind her boyfriend to avoid his gaze. "The lowliest of scum denies their wrong deeds. Tachibana has no time to waste. From this moment on forget that you ever knew Kanae Yajima. Preying on high school girls is just despicable you depraved old man," he said. Matsuoka wanted to settle this in a calm manner. Given that he had finally remembered where he had met the high school boy's girlfriend. But that boy had just crossed the boundaries when he called him old. Nobody ever called him old. The blue eyed man stubbed his cigarette. "Fine then. I'll break my ties with your girlfriend. So return my money to me," he demanded.

Shit. In Tachibana's fit of rage I'd completely forgotten about the money. Kanae's hand felt clammy. What was she so nervous about? Tachibana was the one dealing with the pampered prince. "Tachibana doesn't have the money right now," I said less haughtily. The blonde man snickered. Tachibana doesn't recall telling a joke. "Oh? Is it a game then? Do you send your girlfriend to con people out of their money and then try to act all chivalrous Mr Tachibana? " he asked. This made no sense. Kanae's hand clamped mine more securely. And why did that bird brain insist on calling Kanae my girlfriend? Tachibana is well aware that I lack feminine attributes but for him to continuously poke at me like that. Tachibana is finding it more difficult to forgive him. "Explain to Tachibana what you are talking about. Tachibana did not send my girlfriend to trick anyone!" I yelled. "Eh? Maybe I should let your girlfriend explain. From where I stand she is Kanae Yajima. Age 21. She's studying to be a make-up artist at Kanebo cosmetics. Is that true Miss Yajima. If that's even your real name," he said drinking his vodka. Cool air breezed past Tachibana's recently vacant hand. Kanae knelt of the ground face down. Tachibana has been deceived by my own best friend. The blonde man smiled smugly having won this round. My body tensed as the shock sank in. Tachibana has been defeated by evil today. "I'm sorry Hotaru for not telling you the truth earlier. I could have avoided wasting your time on this matter. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I had gone against your principles. I'm supposed to be your best friend. So what kind of person does that make me?" she hiccuped. Kanae didn't need to hide things from me like that. I knelt down beside her and wiped away her the dark runny mascara. "You should have used waterproof mascara considering how much you're crying right now," Tachibana joked. "Kanae I won't push my beliefs onto you. If you had told Tachibana I would have helped you get out of that mess. But good work on fooling blondie over there. I can't believe he bought that crap," I said. A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "He was looking at my boobs most of the time when we were talking. So he didn't get a good look at my face," she bragged. The blonde haired man cleared his throat. "I'm glad that we have all that cleared up. Your girlfriend owes me money so how is she going to pay up? I don't allow minors to work for me. It's bad for my image," he said. Tachibana picked up Kanae and put my jacket on her shoulders. We walked forward to the blue eyed man. "Listen here old man. Tachibana would like to make a proposition with you," I said.

* * *

Shizuka brushed her knee against Matsuoka's thigh. She appreciated the satin sheets that whispered illicit secrets to her skin. "Matsuoka you seem to be in a good mood after meeting that boy and his friend in private. Do you want to share the good news? " she asked. Matsuoka rarely opened up about his private life but he shared the rest with her. Maybe this one time he'd grace her by telling her a little bit more about himself. "Oi Shizuka. But that's a story for another time. I didn't realize that you were still awake," he said. "I'll wait Matsuoka. Take as long as you need," she whispered more to herself than him.

* * *

The little piece of jewellery swung around repeatedly hypnotically. The gold grew even more lustrous in the candle light. Ever since Lord Nagamasa met the blonde haired boy he conducted this ritualistic candle lit ceremony every fortnight. Candle light worked best to reflect the light magnificently from the pendant. It was a reminiscent of his encounter with the feisty blonde. The pendant stopped moving. Lord Nagamasa frowned. "Ichi? " he called. Akabane Ichi served as the king's loyal body guard. His highness praised her highly for her keen eyesight and acrobatic abilities. "Yes Midori-sama " she answered. "What do you think would happen if I blew out this candle? " he asked. "There'd be complete darkness," she replied. "While that's true it's not entirely correct. The candle stick remains luminescent in the darkness. But if the whole candle was to burn out there would no hope left for light. Everything will be shrouded in darkness. I wonder how long it will be until my little assassin discovers that there is no end to his nightmare. Will he descend upon my throne then? Pffffft I can't wait," he snickered. He flicked open the pendant and gazed upon the image of the glimmering blonde. Lord Nagamasa hadn't forgotten the sting he'd felt from the slap. The only hit anyone had ever landed on him. He closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild. Lord Nagamasa was growing weary of waiting for the little assassin with each passing day. "Tachibana-kun. That's strike two for making me wait for so long," he said with a manic grin.

 _3 days later_

Four days have passed since the altercation at the bar. The man called Matsuoka-san accepted Tachibana's sincere apology and my sole offer. This marks my fifth night on the job were the blonde man asks me to wear a stiff collared white shirt and charcoal grey tailored pants. "The mansion is short on hands since the new king is extremely selective. He won't mind if I temporarily add you to the serving staff. Or rather I'll pull a few strings for you since you're such a fine little man. You'll break more hearts in the future," he whispered. Is the lewd blonde man suggesting that Tachibana will start by hurting Kanae. The nerve of the Casanova. "Here Hotaru. Use my hair pins to hold your hair back. We wouldn't want strands of hair in the food," he said tucking in the pins. Tachibana wants to get this over with. Breathe Hotaru. It's only four months of this burden then we'll be free birds once more. Tachibana is stuck as a waiter until the debt is repaid. Kanae on the other hand is fairing even worse. But it's only four months. I have the excellent stamina so I will fight on. The king's mansion is enormous. The ominous black electrical gates swing open and our black SUV drives into his grand estate. The car parks in front of the royal courtyard. Why is this place so beautiful? From the well manicured grass to the perfectly pruned rose bushes. The fountains imported from Spain jets clear sparkling water into the minuscule pool down below. Tachibana can't help being mesmerized by such a delightful attraction. Outside the mansion there are guards stationed at each and every corner. It's almost impossible to penetrate the well established line of defense. Matsuoka-san signals Kanae and I to exit. We all closely follow behind Matsuoka-san. The guard at the door I.D's Matsuoka-san. As usual we enter. The stately mansion is more impressive in the inside than on the outside. From the grand sparkling chandeliers that hang from the ceiling like suspended pieces of diamond to the exquisite decor. Maybe Tachibana should become a king too if it means living this comfortably. Tachibana now knows where the kitchen is and I proceed to do my job. This will be my life everyday for the next four months. Matsuoka-san isn't evil incarnate as Tachibana once thought. He takes care of everyone including Kanae and I. He's like the older brother Tachibana has never had. This is my first week on the job and Tachibana has noticed a peculiar trend. Non of us are allowed to enter the king's dining room whilst he's present. Only a select few are allowed to gaze upon his highness. Tachibana can't understand why his majesty never shows his face in public. Does he have a weird deformity that erodes his self esteem? Tachibana pity's him a bit. But Tachibana can not waste anymore brain cells worrying about someone I've never met. Tachibana is cleaning the working area when the new cook accidentally spills soup on my shirt. "I'm sorry Hotaru," she apologizes. "Hanako-san don't worry about it. I have a spare shirt stashed in the staff closet," I said. "I'm truly sorry," she say's again. Tachibana walks in the direction of the west wing. I don't quite remember were the staff closet is. I've never required use of the staff room until today. Tachibana finds myself getting lost in the maze called a mansion and the sticky soup is soaking into my shirt. Further down the hall Tachibana spots a plain wooden door to my left. That must be the room I'm looking for. The door clicks open as I turn the handle. Tachibana is officially screwed. I can feel the blood draining from my body. I want to shut the door and flee but I'm stuck gripping the door handle. He finally notices me and his mouth cracks open to reveal a crooked smile. This is bad. Tachibana wasn't expecting to find him here.

Lord Nagamasa was in his study reviewing the routes to take to complete the redevelopment of Japan when an uninvited guest entered the room. He assumed Ichi who had gone out to patrol the area had returned. When the silence dragged on and she didn't give him the mandatory report he grew suspicious. He focused his eyes on the door and his blood fizzed with excitement. What an interesting turn of events. His little assassin had resurfaced. He stood up from his seat and motioned the blonde boy to enter. "Please enter Tachibana-kun. I've been awaiting your arrival. It seems as though you've been curious about me too," he said. The blonde gulped visibly. His lordship was confused. For some unknown reason the young boy was afraid. "It's rude to continuously stare at someone who just offered you a seat. I might have to discipline you," he said with an undertoned threat. Hotaru found her shaky feet moving on their own despite the effort she put in co-ordinating her limbs to make a break for it. Lord Nagamasa walked around the desk and pulled out a seat for him. "Please sit," he said. He sat down and eyed the green haired man warily. Finally finding his voice he spoke. "Midori-san. Tachibana doesn't know what to say except that I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Apart from that Tachibana can't comprehend why you didn't report me to the police," he said. The king raised a brow in question. He leaned against his desk and lowered his gaze to the blonde boy. "What I'm doing here is a secret. Maybe I'll share with you some other time after we get a chance to be reacquainted. And the reason why I didn't report you is simple. You intrigue me," he said. The blonde's skin prickled from his open study of his being. "State your purpose of business Tachibana-kun," he said. The king poured himself a glass of whisky. He swirled around the liquid gold before downing it in one gulp."I'm a part of the serving staff due to some unavoidable circumstances. It was my best option out," he said. The green haired man peeked one eye open before sighing audibly. "Seems like you're always at war with the law. Even the elements are against you. Why don't you take that filthy shirt off," he said. "I can't. I have nothing to change into. And Tachibana definitely can't do it in front of you," he said. "Pffft. We're both guys aren't we? Here I'll cut you a deal. I'll lend you mine only if you promise to see me tomorrow," he said already unbuttoning his expensive looking shirt. His pale blue eyes were rooted on the young boy as he did it. "Come closer Tachibana-kun," he commanded. The young blonde stood up and closed in the distance. His face grew hot feeling Midori's hands dexterously unbuttoning his shirt. Midori took the boys shirt off and tossed it onto one of the chairs. His lordship removed his own shirt and helped him dress up. The green eyed boy watched him all the while. "Why do you insist on helping me? I've slapped you before. Tachibana even ran away after you saved me. Then why?" he asked. "You're an enigma to me Tachibana-kun. In other words you fascinate me. I want to see how this ends. Besides you're cute. How could I possibly let you be?" he said with eyes sparkling like gems. "Since you're a runner I'm not distinctly certain that you'll honor our promise. I'll give you a parting gift then Tachibana-kun. A memory that will forever be burned in your mind," he said smiling sadly. "Tachibana unfortunately has to accept it. Proceed," he said. His lordship had pondered in his mind about whether he was taking the right course of action. But the line between right and wrong blurred whenever he was in the blondes presence. He placed his hand on the small of Hotaru's back and rested Hotaru's arm on his shoulder. "Dance me Tachibana-kun. There's going to be a soiree in the mansion in three weeks and I'm all rusty. Will you allow me this one dance?" he asked. "Tachibana has two left feet. Since you insist I hope you have some handy pain meds," he said. "Pain is the greatest teacher. Shall we? We start on three. One, two and three," he said. Ten minutes passed with the young blonde in his arms. His lordship liked messing around with the kid but his heart was thundering in his chest. Adrenaline rush or maybe the alcohol. Whatever the feeling was he never wanted it to go away. Hotaru stopped and looked at her wrist watch. "Midori-san I'm sorry but I have to leave. I'll get fired," he said grabbing his soiled shirt. He bowed once before he bolted out of the room. His lordship grabbed another shirt from his drawer and dressed himself. By the time Ichi returned he was approving some of the plans. The blue haired guard bowed her head in apology before explaining her prolonged absence. "Midori-sama there was a breech of security in the southern wall. Suspects were found with fire arms and explosives. They are in custody now," she said. "Oh? That's terrible news. Is there a possibility that knowledge of the new system software has leaked out. That's not good," he said tapping his cheek. Ichi's sharp eyes noticed the king's different shirt color. Earlier that day he was wearing a black shirt and now it was blue. "Midori-sama I know that it's non of my business. But did something happen in my absence?" she asked. " Brilliant eyes as always Ichi. Nothing bad happened. As a matter of fact I saw her again," he said laughing lightly.

==============end of chapter 2==============

I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter. :p.


	3. Chapter 3

The kings rebel

Chapter 3

 _2 weeks later_

Friend or foe? Tachibana has been stuck at this impasse when it comes to the man named Midori. He delivered me from the clutches of death but at the same time my consciousness knows that I've been ferried to another gate of hell. And that man is the gate keeper. On the exterior he looks like a kind gentleman. Sometimes he behaves like one if the mood suites him. Which is why Tachibana uncertain about him. My justice compass goes haywire when I'm in his company. Tachibana can't function like my normal self hence my decision to avoid him at all costs. He was correct when he said that I had no intention to see him again. Tachibana can't afford to be dragged into his world where he toys around with me as he sees fit. Tachibana was absolutely horrified seeing his face again at the mansion. The string of memories from the night Tachibana brushed shoulders with death became alive. It was as if I was reliving the nightmare again. The same stony pale blue eyes that shone with a semblance of kindness reflected a predatory light. I should have escaped him earlier but Tachibana was not in the right state of mind. The memories are still fresh in my mind. The burning sensation I felt as his belt bit into my flesh. I can't help the anger that courses through my veins as I recall the memories from that night. The horror began soon after the bathing room incident. **_Midori showed Tachibana the room were we'd both be residing in. Our host came knocking on our door._** **_"Sorry dearies if I'm intruding ," she said pushing in a small tray. The smell of delectable baked goods wafted into the air. The stomach that I had sentenced to abstain from any form of food or drink made its existence known. The sweet old lady pinched my cheek lovingly. "The poor thing must be starving. I brought some warm clothes for your nephew just as you requested. He must be freezing," she said looking at Midori. Midori flashed her a polite smile. "You've been a great help to us Mrs Yamaguchi. We are eternally grateful," he said. "Don't say things like that. We'd do anything to help. Remember what I said. Ring the bell if there's anything you need," she said shutting the door behind herself. Midori turned around to face me. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "Tachibana is not hungry. I have no appetite," I said. "Eh? She went through the trouble of making this for you. I am well aware that you're involved in some shady deals but are you a dishonorable man as well? Acting aloof and disregarding the honest hard work of the elderly," he said sharply. "I didn't mean for it to come across like that," I apologized. His eyebrows quirked upwards. "Eat it all. Every last bit," he demanded. I eyed the intimidating tower of food and gulped. This task was going to be impossible to achieve. "Midori-san, Tachibana can't do it," I said. His eyes darkened as he leered at Tachibana. "Hm? My instincts warned me that you were going to be a difficult one. Answer me Tachibana-kun. Is it because you're not hungry or maybe you don't want to?" he asked. "I'm not hungry," I answered. He stopped smiling. "I hate deception Tachibana-kun. Deception of any form can't be condoned. Hence all naughty boys should be punished. Lie down on the bed," he said. Why was he saying insane things like that? What did he want to do to me? "No. Tachibana will do no such thing," I said. His eyebrow quirked up as though he was asking me to repeat myself. Unfortunately I did. "I don't want to," I said. "I don't remember giving you a choice. But the other option I have is reporting you to the police. Maybe I should let them deal with you instead," Midori said. I wanted to fold my arms and stick my tongue out at him but Tachibana could wind in a lot of trouble if the police got involved. I lay down on the bed in my towel still wrapped around my damp clothes. Midori unbuckled his belt. "What are you doing?" I asked feeling extremely alarmed. He removed the belt and snapped it between his hands. "Relax Tachibana-kun. I'm just making sure that you don't harm yourself," he said. He wound the black belt around my wrist and pulled the belt's tongue out painfully tight. Tachibana could feel it almost cutting my wrists. "Midori-san that hurts," I said. He held his lips as he laughed. "I know," he answered. Shit! He sat down on the bed and put Tachibana across his laps. "Tsk tsk Tachibana-kun. I can't believe you made me resort to this. All I ever wanted was your obedience," he said with a child like smirk on his face. "But you disobeyed me Tachibana-kun. I didn't like that. Are you familiar with spanking Tachibana-kun. That's what the grown ups do to naughty boys like yourself," he said. "Are you insane? " Tachibana finally asked. "Hn? Plus one," he said. "Let me go this instant!" I yelled. "Plus two. If you continue like that your spanks will keep on piling up. Not that I'm complaining," he said with a sadistic tone to his voice. He whipped off the towel from my still damp undergarments. "Too bad you weren't dry. It might be painful. Try not to scream too much Tachibana-kun. We wouldn't want to disturb our hosts would we," he said. The first time his hand came in contact with my flesh I whimpered. He chuckled menacingly. He spanked me again. "Argh," I cried. "Sounds like we're getting somewhere," Midori snickered. He spanked me four more times then he left me on the bed. "That was so much fun. Tachibana-kun change your clothes. Then sit down and eat okay," he said cheerfully. Was he the same person? Tachibana is slowly losing it. I nodded my head quietly. My flesh hurt so much but Tachibana did as he instructed. "Rest Tachibana-kun. You've had quite a night," he commented as he switched off the light. I couldn't sleep a wink. Not with him in the same room as me. I had to get away. Tachibana waited for the right opportunity. His breathing had eased. I shifted off the bed. His hand grabbed my wrist. I winced. "I thought you were falling off. Going somewhere?" he asked. "I need to use the toilet," I said. "Oh? When will you be back?" he asked. "Soon Midori-san," I answered. "Go ahead," he said. The moment I left the sordid room I clenched my grey hoodie. Tachibana was thankful that the couple's house was tiny. I found my way to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. Tachibana escaped into the dead of the night. Being devoured by predators was better than suffering by his hand._**

"Hey Hotaru," Matsuoka called. He snapped me from my flashback. "Yes Matsuoka-san," I answered. "Remember that I asked you to be my squire today kid," he said puffing his chest. Tachibana folded my arms and turned away from him. "I'm nobody's squire. Besides our contract is only temporary," I said confidently. He laughed his lungs out. "God you're cute. Our contract reads that you will do whatever duty I see befitting you. And right now I need a squire," he said tapping my nose. The Casanova must have switched contracts when I wasn't looking. "What do you want from me?" I asked monotonously. "We are going on a hunt for the finest works of art. My friend Piyoko Kotori is a renown artist. We already placed an order from him. What we are going to to is collect our chosen items," he said. "Tachibana isn't interested in everything else. Is he anything like you?" I asked. He patted me roughly on the back. Tachibana coughed viciously. "You're funny Hotaru. I almost believed that you had a crush on me of some sort. Well I can't say that we are the same but he's a bit different," Matsuoka said. "Tachibana doesn't have a crush on anyone. Don't flatter yourself old man. Onwards to the infamous artist's studio! " Tachibana said. Piyoko Kotori tapped the pen furiously on his drawing pad. He needed inspiration. His overactive imagination had somehow been sapped dry. He scribbled something on the customized drawing pad. The idea was complete and total rubbish. Piyo tossed ripped out the monstrosity and tossed it with the other unworthy pieces he'd created. "This can't be good. I'm at the prime of my career !" he yelled slamming his fist. He had made a name for himself in the art industry without any hitches. And now when he needed to progress and conquer the world his mind shut normally preppy romantic had reached his first artistic block. The desk phone beeped. "Mr Kotori excuse me. Mr Masamune is here. Should I send him up?" his secretary asked. "Ma-Mattsun," he stammered. Heat prickled his neck at the thought of seeing the blonde man. "Please send him up," Piyo said. He cleared his working area which was an impossible feat. In the end he pushed all the trash in one corner. Knock knock knock. "Come on in Mattsun I've been waiting for a terribly long time. With my deadlines and everything I managed to fit in enough time to see you. You won't believe the...Huh?! Who is that Mattsun? I asked you to come alone," the bespectacled artist fumed. Matsuoka scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that Yukki," he said. Yukki turned his back on him and defiantly raised his chin in the air. "It'd be awkward having a third wheel around. Unless if you purposefully brought him to making today more exciting," he blushed. Hotaru nudged Matsuoka. "Tachibana is in no way obliged to participate in your lewd activities," he said. "Yukki," Matsuoka began. "Call me Yukki in private Mattsun. I already told you that before," he gushed. Yukki turned around and eyed the blonde boy. His brain zinged. Unconsciously his artistic side took over and he began framing him with his fingers. "Magnificent!" he yelled. "Those eyes. They electrify my soul. Let me inform you that that is an uncharted ground. Everything about you is exquisito. Mwah. I want you on set now. What's your name?" he asked fetching his brushes and camera. He dialed a number. "Sonia can you come in right now... Yes... This is the real deal," he said. "I'm Hotaru Tachibana, Mr Piyoko Ko..." Hotaru said. "No no. You've earned the right to call me Yukimura. How about I get you to shed off that hideous suit," he said. Hotaru stepped back. "Matsuoka-san. Tachibana did not agree to be a commercial stripper. We came here to collect the selected items. What is this fuss about getting Tachibana out of my clothes?" he complained. "Hotaru he won't harm you. When Yukki gets like this its almost impossible to dissuade him. So I'll make a deal with you. Agree to be his model and I'll remove a month from your working time," Matsuoka proposed. "A month and a half. From both Kanae and I. Tachibana doesn't know what problems you're inviting to my doorstep because of this. It's only fair that I get less working time," he said. Matsuoka eyed the blonde boy. "Fine kid. You drive a hard bargain," Matsuoka said. A female burst through the door with a cart of makeup bags. "I'm assuming that's Sonia," Matsuoka said. "Piyo what look are we going for here? Adventurous or passion?" she asked. The hair she had piled on top of her head like a birds nest was falling apart. Hotaru snickered at the sight of two insane adults. "I think the vintage style will suit him better. Go for nude lips and dark eye makeup," Yukimura said. Hotaru backed up at the mention of industrialist's favorite tool to toy around with women's minds. "You're not doing anything to Tachibana's face," he said stepping back. "It's a bold step," Yukimura muttered. "It's been a while since any artist in the industry has attempted a nude look. Just thinking about it makes my insides quiver. But if you're willing to take such a bold move. Then I'm all for it," he said grabbing his camera. "Sonia, Project Flora is a go," the artist said. "Mattsun take a seat and see a great mind at work. Maybe then you'll finally agree to be my model you handsome hunk of a man," Yukimura said rubbing shoulders with Matsuoka. "Hahaha. Yukki how about I see you at work first," he said.

Sonia dragged Hotaru to the changing room. "I know how teenage boys are shy about letting women see them naked. So here. I need you to strip of your clothes and wrap this sheet around you. When you're done just knock on the door and I'll do some light touch ups," she said. Hotaru was pissed off after being labelled a male again but she forgave her because she hadn't bothered to correct them from the get go. "Yes Sonia-san. Tachibana will be done in no time at all," he said closing the door behind her. The blonde boy wondered how his parents would react if the information ever leaked out that he had volunteered himself for slavery. Or if they found out about what truly happened after the night of the escape. He raked his blonde lockes and sighed. His hair had outgrown its normal length. He laughed to himself. Turns out that even his regular grooming routine was growing sloppy. "What am I doing with my life? Tachibana is becoming more entangled with these weird band of adults. But I have to focus on the task at hand. If I do this it's one and a half months off my working time. That should be Tachibana's motivation," he said. With Hotaru dressed up , the woman named Sonia did a few touch ups and walked her to the set. Matsuoka's eyes were looking at everything apart from the shooting set. "Sonia add some water to his hair. The feel of moisture adds to the tangible sensuality. Hold that pose Tachibana-kun," Yukimura said. The blue eyed man failed to comprehend the reason behind the sudden surge of feelings seeing Hotaru in that manner. Yukimura continued taking pictures. "Tachibana-kun that'll be enough for today. I really loved working with you," he said. "Thank you Yukimura-san. But Tachibana won't be stepping foot in here again," he said with blunt honesty. "Mattsun your Kohai is so mean to me. Treat your senpai with more respect," Yukimura said. "Never," Hotaru replied.

"Masamune if you do in fact intend to retain your position as my chief adviser it'd be wiser to be available to me frequently," Lord Nagamasa said. Matsuoka scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that Midori. Ever since I employed the new kid I hardly have time to myself. He's pretty demanding. Yosh I'm saying too much," Matsuoka said. "Hn? Indeed you are. I have no need to listen to you prattling about a boy. How about we get straight to business? I need to dispose the trash," he said with a sinister smile. Matsuoka's hair stood straight as he understood what the lord was relaying to him. "You're not suggesting that method again are you Midori?" he asked. "What else would I be talking about? The weeds drain the nutrients and the take space from the crops. If left to grow freely the crops would wither. Would they not? Weeds must be exterminated the second they are identified. Mercilessly. These new little upstarts dared to defy me hence I must eliminate them. I wouldn't want my new flock getting ideas," he said playfully biting his gloved finger."Can't you let them off with a warning?" Matsuoka pleaded. "A warning? Uh. I've never thought about that before," his lordship said. His lordship snapped his fingers together. "They should prove to me that they are worthy of living. If they survive that is. I'm in dire need of some good entertainment anyways. Hopefully they won't be disappointing. I don't like disappointments," he said. Matsuoka leaned over to analyze the classified documents. Midori's pupils dilated when his nose caught the distinct scent of vanilla and honey. The smell he'd associated with his little assassin. "Masamune ," he called. "Yeah. Is anything the matter Midori?" he asked. "That boy you were talking about earlier. I want him to attend the soiree," Lord Nagamasa said. Matsuoka gave him a flickering look. "Why the sudden interest in him? Earlier you didn't want to hear a word about him," Matsuoka stated. "I didn't did I. Well I changed my mind. If he's as important to you as you make him seem. I want him to attend my soiree," his lordship concluded. Matsuoka shrugged it off as one of the lordships quirks. Lord Midori Nagamasa wanted to punish his little assassin for bluntly disregarding his request. He knew that she wasn't the type to listen which is why he gave her a direct order. But it was even more infuriating somehow when she proved him right. He was going to see to it that he taught her well never to disobey him again.

This is beautiful. Tachibana has never witnessed perfection in beauty. Perfection is an unattainable goal but somehow Lord Nagamasa's mansion is the embodiment of it. The scenery and the people all belong to this flawless fairytale. Tachibana would wish that it wouldn't end if it weren't for the one blemish tarnishing this perfect night. "Hey waiter over here. I need another champagne flute," he said. The brown haired gentleman has been purposefully relocating himself to where-ever Tachibana is stationed. It's been grating on my nerves. Why is he hell bent on spoiling my night? I handed him another flute. "Finally. My throat was parched," he said. "Nii-san don't drink too much. You know that father doesn't like it when you get drunk," someone said from behind me. I turned around and my tray went air borne. Without thinking twice I found myself launched in the air retrieving the flutes. My feet touched the ground as I dusted myself off. I felt a finger poking my back. "I can't find your off switch. You must be genetically engineered super human. Or perhaps a cyborg," the mirror version of the guy who's been taunting me says. "Stop touching Tachibana like that. I'm a hundred percent human. I assure you," I said walking away. "Big deal anybody can do that," the brown haired man said. But that doesn't stop him from following me around again. Tachibana exits the ball room to visit the staff restrooms. "Stop there. Hey can you wait for a minute," he demands. "How can I help you sir?" I ask. "Sir? Oh you mean me. Call me Haruki...uhmn?" he asks. "My name is on the name tag Haruki-san," I said. "I'm seeing double so I can't really make it out. Which brings me to my other problem," Haruki said. "How can Tachibana assist you this time?" I asked. "I can't find my way to the restroom. It seems like you were already on your way there," he concluded. Tachibana can't enter the men's bathroom. But if it will get him off my back I'll do it this one time. "Follow me," I said. "About earlier I didn't mean to come up as such a jerk. It's just that these parties are boring and you're not like all aristocratic pricks around here," Haruki said. "Eh? Instead of joining the other pricks you decided to be the biggest one instead. Classy huh?" I said. "I said I'm sorry alright! Jeez can't a guy catch a break," he said. I pointed at the men' s restroom. "That's your destination. Tachibana will now be leaving," I said bowing my head. "Hell you are. That's not how it works," Haruki said pulling me in with him. "You don't leave a drunk guy alone. It's basic bro-code. What if something weird goes down? " he said hanging his arm around me. When will Tachibana be free of this mess I somehow involuntarily found myself in. "Are you afraid of showing me your peeper or something? " he asked. "Tachibana does not possess a peeper," I said. "Oh? Hahaha. That's funny. You crack me up ...uhmn? Tachi..ba..na," he dragged out. "Call me Hotaru for the love of God. Get on with it. I don't know what I'll do if someone sees me in here," I said. "Okay! Okay! These things take time. You should know that. Regardless of whatever nonsense you're sprouting I know that you're a guy. That's a fact," he said. Tachibana's knees feel weak at the rather heartless remark. I'm a girl you idiot. "Zip up Haruki. Just staying in here is giving me bad vibes," Tachibana said. "Fine. I can't really see where I'm going so help me out," he said. I put his arm around my shoulder and we left the for the party. Halfway along the line his brother found us. "Nii-san I warned you about this. You're going to embarrass father again," he said. "Screw him and you. Hotaru catch you later. Thanks for your time," he said. . I leaned against the wall trying to capture my breath. Maybe tonight was more than what I bargained for. A gloved hand grabbed Tachibana's hand and began pulling me away. My eyes flew open at the sudden intrusion of my privacy as I found myself being pulled further away from the ball room. It's a man based on his back profile. His shiny royal blue tuxedo reflects the light off it mesmerizingly smooth. Focus Hotaru! I tried prying my hand free but his iron grip became painfully tight. "You're hurting me," I said. "Not any more than you hurt me," he replied. That voice. The hair. Every single part of his anatomy. Why hadn't Tachibana noticed earlier. Had my senses dulled because of that loud mouthed man Haruki? "Tachibana doesn't remember inflicting any form of hurt on you recently," I said. "The human brain is an amusing yet annoying organ. It remembers what suits it and chooses to forget what does not. But I believe that you did not forget our agreement. You're on your last strike now," Midori said. "My last one? Tachibana does not recall using the second one," I stuttered. "All in due time Tachibana-kun. Fufufu. This is absolutely ridiculous. How can you spend the time meant for me with a complete stranger?" he asked. The noise slowly dies down as we walked deeper into the maze of the mansion. "Midori-san I was just attending to a guest. It's Tachibana's duty. Besides you're no different from that stranger," I said. He spared me a steely gaze. My body stiffened. "No different you said. I recall asking you to meet me but of course you had to go against my simple wish. I wasn't asking for much. Just a fraction of your time," he said. "What do you want from me exactly Midori-san?! I'm just a regular high school student trying to survive in this world. I'm alone. I'm all alone with nobody else to turn to. Why are you making my life so difficult?" I finally asked. Midori stopped and looked at me. He has the gentle look in his eyes again. Tachibana almost forgets about the monster that lurks beneath. Midori pressed my head against chest. Why is he comforting me? "Don't waste your tears right now Tachibana-kun," he says softly. His fingers gently stroke my head. Maybe he's not that bad after all. He pressed his lips against my forehead. "I haven't done anything worth crying about just yet," he said sadistically.

++++++++++++end of chapter 3+++++++++++++++++

In this story I want to venture into the darker side of Midori. I'm curious about how bad his sadistic side can get if given the power to run free. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far. ; )


	4. Chapter 4

The king's rebel

Chapter 4

"Hotaru I can't believe you ditched an interesting weekend with me to hang around some pampered royal jerks. I'm starting to believe that you prefer them over me," she pouted. "Kanae you know that it's not like that. Matsuoka-san specifically asked me to be present. Besides Tachibana caught you begging him to attend the soiree. You're not so innocent either," I said. "You never even texted me afterwards Hotaru. I have so many questions to ask but you switched off your phone the whole weekend. What's up with that? It's almost as if you're trying to hide from something or someone," she complained. **_"Anytime, any place and every dark corner you might think of. I will find you Tachibana-kun. Try as you might to avoid my eyes but know this. I'm omnipresent Ho...ta...ru."_ **Why is Tachibana thinking of that man on a school day? Tachibana shook my head. I'm surprised that the swat team hasn't surrounded me yet considering what took place between me and him. Perhaps Midori-san's concussion resulted in temporary amnesia. Uh there is no point in thinking of unnecessary things. The bell sounds for lessons to begin. "Kanae let's go. I don't want to be late. Tachibana's school record has always been clean and I want to keep it that way," I said grabbing her hand and speeding through the corridors. Tachibana is surprised to find the homeroom teacher standing in-front of the class. This wasn't the day for the assigned meeting then why was he gracing us with his presence. But why is Mr Ito standing beside two government official. And why are they wearing such serious looks. The official with jet black hair stares in my direction for too long to be comfortable. Has Tachibana already been busted. I can't help the clenching feeling that I'm doomed crushing my lungs. I can't breathe. Midori-san must have ratted me out because of what I did to him. And now those two government officials have been deployed to apprehend me. "Hotaru will you get a move on. Everyone is staring at us. Mr Ito asked us to sit down a while ago," Kanae whispers harshly. I didn't even hear him saying anything. I gulped audibly and hurried to my seat mumbling a brief apology. Mr Ito loosened his neck tie. What was he so nervous about? "Good morning class 1 A. I know that this is quite unexpected but such is life. The reason we are meeting in this manner is up to these two special agents Mr Ishikawa and Mr Maeda to explain. Please proceed gentlemen," he said seating himself. The students began mumbling. The one who had been staring at me earlier stepped up to the front desk. Worst part is he is still traing his eyes on me. I can feel myself sinking slowly into my seat. "Good morning students. I am honoured to stand before such an elite class of the future of Japan. I am special agent Ishikawa and I've been assigned to lead you in today's proceedings. I think you'll be happy to learn that class has been cancelled for the rest of the day," he said. Why have classes been cancelled without any prior notice. "Instead we'll be improving your safety using the new security system but the system will only function if you have this microchip," he said lifting up a little black microchip. "This is an Omega-chip that all Japanese citizens will be required to have with them at all times as a new law passed down by the public safety bureau. This law was approved by Lord Nagamasa hence it applies to all citizens. However what we'll be doing today is taking down your details and inserting the microchip. The Omega microchip will eliminate the need to carry items that will make you vulnerable to attack by crooked people. Instead if the microchip is somehow removed from your body by any means the authorities will be immediately alerted ," he said. Why are my classmates so quiet? Why won't anyone reject this new rule were we are being treated like animals? "What happens if someone tries to leave the country without the proper paper work. Will the chip make them blow up or something? " someone asks. "I assure you that they won't. Unfortunately I don't have the authority to dwell into that subject further," Mr Ishikawa said. "Thank you for your time," he said stepping back. "Student's from here we will all proceed to the hall were we will receive the next set of instructions," Mr Ito said. Is this really happening? Will Tachibana be under constant monitering from now on?

Lord Nagamasa pressed a cold compress to the side of his head. The ache was great but there was an even greater ache in his chest. He'd been outsmarted by a high school girl. "Fujimon," he called. The tall , white haired male rushed to his lord's side. "I want a detailed status report on mission Omega. Tell Kamenashi to bring the results to me as soon as possible," he said. His lordship desired to have Japan under his thumb so that he could do as he pleased. But his instincts warned him that his new move was going to face much opposition. "Why can't they just be obedient? I am not asking for much. Fufufu. Okay maybe I'm asking for a little too much but I'm the king. The people live to serve their lord," he said rising from his throne. He walked to his window and lost himself in the beautiful scenery. He appreciated anything beautiful. "Midori-sama pardon me. The Minister of Defence wishes to see you," Kamenashi said. The king gracefully turned around to face him. "Uh? I knew he'd come crawling back to me. The coward finally found his spine I see. Send him in," he said. His lordship swayed when he felt as though his scalp was being pried open from the splitting head ache. All because of the deadly blow he had received from the little assassin. He hissed when the pain persisted. His lordship rummaged through his drawers for some pain medication. Swallowing two tablets he settled into his chair and closed his eyes to reminisce. The night of the soiree was exceptionally excellent. The green haired king acquainted with his subjects easily and he understood them better. He spotted his little assassin not too far from where he was standing. The green haired king had even entertained the thoughts of asking her for a dance. The desire to punish her had mysteriously vanished. But she was too busy entertaining the brown haired young male to notice him. His eyes saw red. She was his little assassin hence no one else would share her company but him. When the opportunity presented itself he grabbed her and left the ball room. Lord Nagamasa thoroughly enjoyed watching her squirm. Her skin prickled as they walked further into his mansion. He found her fear amusing. Each and every cell in her body recognized him as her master. She had every reason to fear him. Normally tears didn't deter him from doing as he pleased but seeing the salty liquid brimming in her eyes made his chest tighten. His sadistic side retreated and he felt a tinge of compassion. His lordship let his guard down momentarily. Remembering himself he told her what he'd been yearning to say. No sooner than the words left his lips when the side of his head was pounded. The last thing he remembered seeing was Hotaru's petite frame hovering over him. By the time he regained consciousness he was in his bed chambers. To his great displeasure she wasn't around anymore. The door creaked open as a heavily decorated Minister of Defense was ushered into his office. "Please come on in. I've been waiting for you," Lord Nagamasa said leering at him. "Time is an invaluable asset. Once lost it can never be regained. A word of advice. In the future please avoid wasting my time minister."

Kanae dusted the western wing's ceiling silently cursing her predecessors for living her a tonne of bad luck. She , the reigning queen of make up and a devoted fashionista was required to wear a tacky maid outfit. Her work entailed cleaning and dusting. Just like a maid. The head of the cleaning staff regrettably held her waist as she shook her head. "These walls have seen better days. But with you in charge I believe that they won't stand to see another year. Considering the fact that you are rough with your work I believe that I have a task that suits you. Scrubbing toilets and bath tubs," she said. Kanae sighed. "Anything but that," she cried.

Matsuoka reloaded his gun and shot at the practice target. He normally resorted to shooting to expel pent up frustrations and anger. And the blonde man was extremely annoyed. Shizuka wasn't picking up her phone. She hadn't shown up for work for the past couple of days. He shook his head, banishing any deep-rooted fears from messing with his head. He needed his head in the game if he was ever going to be of any service to his long time friend and the king, Midori. "Yosh. Why does everyone around me have to worry me like this? Hey Hotaru. Do me a favor and grab me some fresh towels," he said. Hotaru rolled her eyes and removed her ear muffs. "Why don't you just call Tachibana Spot? Every two seconds you send me to fetch something for you," Hotaru said. "Why not? You seem to be exploding with good ideas Spot. Off you go," he said shooing him away.

Argh! This mansion is not boding well for me. With every foot fall my mind checks all the dark corners in the corridor. My situation has become even more dire with the appearance of this new hurdle. This Omega chip is just a conspiracy to subjugate all of us more freely. Tachibana can bet that there are more uses of implanting this device in us than they mentioned. Poking my wrist isn't any help. Once they inserted it it's existence almost goes unnoticed. I enter the male shower rooms. Matsuoka registered me as male so all the women in this mansion except for Kanae expect me to act like one. Tachibana will just tolerate it this one time. It's only a few more weeks until I am released from work. Around this time nobody hangs around the showers so Tachibana is free to roam around without the fear of bumping into an exposed man. Tachibana could pass out. Towels. No towels. Is today the day they send everything for laundering? Maybe I should check the sauna. Something must be left there. Tachibana hurried to the sauna and yanked the door open. A man collapses on top of me "My head hurts. Now this," he complained. My eyes are squeezed shut. Tachibana's hands are on his chiselled pectoral muscles trying to keep his weight from crushing my chest. "I'm only wearing a towel Tachibana-kun," he laughed. "Midori-san," I said. They say that seeing is believing but at that moment I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. His body, his almost stark naked body pressing against mine. I can't help the heat that spreads from my neck to my face. In my sixteen years of living this is second time a man has ever been in contact with me like this. But this time its worse. Tachibana can hear his soft breath in my ear. Midori's heartbeat reverberates against my hands. "Midori-san why aren't you moving?" I finally asked. He focused his stormy pale blue eyes on me and smirked. "Are you feeling uncomfortable?" he asked quietly. "Yes I am. Tachibana can't stand physical contact with you," I said. "Hn? That bad huh. That reminds me, you almost killed me on Saturday. You even tried to walk in on me whilst I took a shower. You're seriously naughty Tachibana-kun. And you're quite rude too. As compensation I get to name the price you should pay," he concluded. Why is my heart beating so fast? "A kiss," he said with an innocent smile. He was demanding the unthinkable. "Tachibana can't give that to you," I said fiercely. "After all it'll be two guys kissing. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" I asked. "Not at all. I don't remember ever meeting a guy who wore chest binding. So I'm fine with a kiss," he calmly said. "So what ? Tachibana prefers wearing straps of cloth around my torso. It's a fashion accessory," I said. "Phew. For a moment there I almost thought you were a girl. I don't know what I would have done with you," he chuckled. The likes of him were never to know Tachibana's true gender. "I'm slightly disappointed but oh well. I'll kiss you anyway," he said. Midori's face inched closer to mine. "Don't be rigid. We might have to repeat this activity if it displeases me," he said. Midori's wet hair brushes against my forehead. His nose touched mine. This was not how Tachibana imagined my first kiss would go. "Any last words before I take the purity which your mouth so fiercely guarded?" he asked. "Midori-san I don't want to give you my first kiss," I said. His face was blank for a second before his eyes grew dark and sinister. "Do you intend to give it to someone else perhaps?" he asked. His voice is spilling with silent threats. But he has to know the truth. "Maybe," I replied. "I'm sorry to say this but I don't follow. I want to give you your first kiss. Nobody comes between me and what I want. You should feel honored Tachibana-kun," Midori said. Before I could reply his soft lips ghost over mine. I can feel myself trembling. "Don't be afraid. Follow my lead," he said. His tongue, Midori's surprisingly soft tongue, traces my lower lip. He sucks on my bottom lip deliberately taking his time. Midori's knee parts my legs to gain easier access to me. One hand grabs my waist while the other supports him. Tachibana's heart is fluttering fervently. Midori feather kisses on my jaw. Why does this feel good? He stopped. "Should I continue?" he questions. "N-No," I mumble. "Look at me when I'm talking," he demands. Focusing my gaze on him I shake my head no. "Why do you insist on lying to me? Then why are you clinging to my neck like that? You really are bad," Midori said. What is Midori talking about? Oh Kami. Tachibana doesn't remember doing that. "Never-mind. I'll give you what you need so that you can learn to be honest with yourself. After all I have to customize you to my preferences," Midori said. He roughly folds my leg over his bare back. I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips. "Make the first move Tachibana-kun. My towel is about to fall off," he comments lazily.I can't have a naked man hovering over me. I pull him down and clumsily press my lips against his. He smiles at Tachibana's efforts. "That was fun. You really are innocent. That makes me even more eager to sully you," Midori said sliding his tongue into my mouth. He tastes like nothing I've ever had before. Sweet and minty. His hot tongue hungrily devours my mouth. I don't have the time to catch my breath. Midori's slick tongue wraps around mine slowly sucking on it. Tachibana's head feels light as I respond to his touch. My mouth moves with his in sync. Kissing him isn't as bad as I imagined it would be. His free hand pins my hands above my head. He deepens the kiss and I feel Midori's pulse increasing. But that doesn't really matter because there's something in his touch that's disrupting my normal thought process. A light whimper passed by my lips. Despite the fact that it was almost inaudible Midori's ears picked it up. His lips left mine. I panted greedily sucking in air. "I don't want to leave you after such a fiery moment. But duty calls Tachibana-kun. As a bonus my head ache healed. Kisses do solve everything," he said helping himself up. Deciding to ignore whatever happened I sit up. "Midori-san where are the towels?" I finally ask. "You'll find a couple of them hanging by the rail in the sauna. And Tachibana-kun I really enjoyed this. Let's try this again some other time when we meet," he said walking away.

Emptiness. Why does seeing his back turned on me make me feel hollow inside. Seeing him walk away made me realize one vital fact. There was no way Tachibana would let this one slide. My body is incinerating from the inside like the raw flames of an open fire are rapidly licking my flesh. Tachibana is infuriated. This grave sin is unforgivable. Worst part being that Tachibana felt something similar to pleasure as Midori touched me. Why did **he** make me feel that way? I'm terribly confused. My teeth grate against each other as the frustration heightens. Tachibana is mad for letting him play with my emotions like a fiddle. I've never been touched by any man and he has taken upon himself to help me pass my rites through womanhood. And Tachibana's body had no qualms about it. What does he take me for?The humiliation that is coursing through my veins is enough to hold me motionless for what seems like an eternity .Tachibana fights for the justice of others but I let Midori-san walk all over me. Pathetic. This isn't like me. My legs find their strength as I boldly face the retreating figure of the green haired man who is slowly turning my world upside down. The restrictive measure that always exists when I am in his company is soon discarded. My mind is screaming that Tachibana should grab the towel and leave whilst I still have the chance but my pride won't let me. "Stop there," I whisper. Midori-san continues his leisurely retreat even though Tachibana knows that he heard me. "Tachibana can't tolerate any more of your nonsense!". Tachibana is also surprised by the raw emotions in my voice. But this is the end of the line. Midori-san will continue taking everything until I'm nothing but an empty shell. Midori-san deliberately ignores me again. He finds me unworthy to talk to in my pitiful state. "Tachibana is going to turn myself in to the police," Tachibana said. He stopped in his tracks. "Pfft. Hahaha," he laughs. Midori turns around and wipes away the tears from his eyes. Did he earnestly find my honest opinion ridiculous. My fists clench and unclench as he continues to ridicule me and my newly found resolve. "Didn't you hear what Tachibana just said. I'm going to jail," I repeated. Pale blue eyes sparkle with amusement. "Oh? " he says. I just told this man that I'm surrendering myself to the police and all he says is 'Oh'. Tachibana is infuriated. "Tachibana's is serious about this. I've had enough," I said. He massages his temples. "Don't get mistaken Tachibana-kun. I won't stop you. Go ahead and throw the rest of your life away just because you feel like throwing a tantrum. And why? Because things aren't going the way you want. But that's the way the circle of life is. Somebody has to pay the price so that everyone else can live in ignorant bliss. You just happened to stumble upon that unfortunate role. So do it Hotaru. Disappoint everyone who has ever had their faith in you. Let them see just how cruel this world can be. But don't expect me to care. If you decide to waste the remainder of your life in a prison cell be my guest. It's not that difficult for me to find a new toy," he said. The storm is brewing yet again in Midori-san's eyes. Tachibana can tell that he's dead serious. Tachibana does't want to admit it but it's true. The reason why I'm this sticky situation is because I wanted to rescue the lives of those who mattered the most to me. And I know that I'm being selfish but I failed to find another solution. Midori-san has me trapped. "Tachibana can't do that to them. I ...I wasn't... really..." I stuttered. I found myself facing my tormenter yet again. His index finger tilted my face up. Midori's mouth tilted into a halfmoon smile. "Bad little boy. Words are cheap Tachibana-kun," he began. I hate the fact that he's right. His eyes darken for an instant before he drops his hold on me. "Tachibana-kun. This little rendezvous of ours got my blood heated up. But look at the time. I'm running late now," he chuckled. I maintained my silence feeling too mentally exhausted to reply him. "It's annoying when you ignore somebody who's talking to you but I'll pardon your bad manners. Expect a call from me anytime this week Tachibana-kun," he said in a sing song voice. He waves his hand in the air as he leaves. With his departure I regather my thoughts and remember why I entered the sauna in the first place. "Matsuoka-san!" I shrieked. Tachibana grabs a few towels from the rail and makes a mad dash for it. By the time I return to the shooting range Matsuoka-san is on his fifth cigarrette. Celestial blue eyes run me once over before he drops the cigarrette butt to the ground and puts it out with his shoe. He grins widely. "I'm so sorry Matsuoka-san. Something came up," I explain. "I'm sweaty and soaked. But I can tell that you've been busy. Don't say another word. I know what happened," he said ruffling my hair. My heart dropped for an instant. How could he know how shameful Tachibana has been and act non-chalant about it. "For a young man who has absolutely nothing but an overinflated ego and good looks you sure have your way with the ladies. All I want to know is her name and cup size," he adds. Name? Cup size? All the information he is requesting for is implying that Tachibana was seeing a woman as a man would? Tachibana releases a silent breath. The cassanova isn't completely off the mark. An image of Midori-san pops up in my mind. I shake my head vehemently willing the thought away. Matsuoka-san grins at me suspiciously as he wiggled his eye brows. "How on earth did you come up with that crazy idea?" I finally ask. Matsuoka-san laughs heartily. "Amatuers. Next time when you meet up with your girlfriend try to come back with your shirt tucked in. Maintaning your composure after scoring a homerun is a part of the game," he said tapping his nose. Tachibana will not ask him what he means. Nothing good ever comes from him when he gets like that.

End of chapter 4

 **A/N . Hey guys. It's been a while but I've been so busy. I tried to update when I finally got the time. Keep those pages turning. I will try to update as much as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

The king's rebel

Chapter 5

Haruki shifted uneasily in the stiff wooden seat. His body was sore. Adding salt to the wound the light filtering through the top windows stung his sensitive eyes. The golden eyed male was suffering from the symptoms of a major hangover. But a night well spent in the eerie hours of a spring morning was never regrettable. Haruki met plenty of new faces only to forget them at the break of dawn. Early that morning the Hosokawa heir had woken up in bed to the face of a girl he absolutely did not remember but that didn't stop them from getting reaquainted. Unfortunately his luck ran out and the girl's boyfriend walked in on them. Considering how monstrous the man was Haruki was lucky to even escape by the skin of his teeth. Lazy gold orbs struggled to focus their attention on the tiny figure of the squawking lecturer. Convinced that the ancient walls were more deserving of his attention he focused on his surroundings lecture hall was ancient and yet pristine. He released a small puff of air hoping that his will reflected through that small breath of air and made the entire building collapse. He desperately wanted to be anywhere else other than Tokyo Medical University. Generations of the aristocratic Hosokawa household had attended university in the same hall he was currently gracing with his presence. The mindless cretins should have been bowing before his awe but instead they made him do bak breaking labour. Given that the task of upholding the Hosokawa family name was resting on his shoulders he had no other choice. But he absolutely despised it. That was the only drawback stopping his dreams from materializing into a reality. The lecturerer droned on about the anastemosis of the lymph vessels and he was certain that he was going to lose his mind. The headache from the hangover was going to split his head open if he continued listening to Dr Iki. The same Dr Iki who was denied a job at the Hosokawa hospital because he possessed some questionable qualifications. Haruki wasn't sure how the weasel had landed a post as a lecturerer at the university. Discarding anymore thoughts about the impish looking man Haruki used his brain muscles to conjure his ideal life. To put it plainly he wanted a life of adventure and not a life governed by chlorine disifectants and blinding white walls. And there was that waiter from the King's ball. Haruki chewed on the end of his pen. " ** _I thought it was a good idea to follow the little thing around and work on his nerves. But he didn't even flinch,"_** he scoffed. " ** _But his physical abilities are quite exceptional. The guy had me blown away. I almost wet my pants thinking that I'd been trailing around a secret services prodigy. But there's one thing that seems out of sync. He said that he didn't have one,"_** Haruki frowned as he thought. It wasn't unheard of for a man to be beautiful. He was handsome if he said so himself. But the blonde boy claimed that he didn't have a dick. **_"If my memory serves me well. He said that he didn't have a 'peeper'. And honestly who still uses childish names like that. Call it as it it. But is it possible that he's a ... No fucking way! But if it's true then I showed a.. no no no_**. _**It's impossible,"** he thought. _Haruki grumbled to himself unconsciously making a scene. Haruka, noticing that his elder brother was wandering in a sea of his own thoughts, stomped him on the foot. "What the hell!" the overly expressive Hosokawa twin yelled. Haruki was fuming having had his left foot assaulted. Reality bitch slapped him in the face when he realized that he was the center of attraction. With a myriad of eyes focused on him and an extremely displeased lecturer about to blow the top of his head, Haruki bowed his head apologetically. "Excuse me," he promptly added before packing his bag and leaving. The brown haired male knew for certain that this time his father would be getting word from Dr Iki. The little bastard would lick a hundred pairs of boots to get a post at Hosokawa Hospital. He traipsed the hallways of the university feeling lost and disconcerted. His life had been a mess and he had no idea as to how he could pick up the pieces and build something meaningful from what he already possessed. The young Hosokawa heir lost himself in his thoughts yet again. " ** _Maybe I'll ask Hotaru to join me on my journey when I'm ready to leave all this crap behind. I'm certain that there'll never be a dull moment with him around,"_** he thought. " ** _But there's that miniscule probability that is actually a... No way. No fucking way,"_** he thought furiously shaking his head. He walked around aimlessly for a while hardly paying attention to his whereabouts. His feet led him to the bustling life of central city Tokyo where his thoughts were inadequate to serve as a blockade to all the city attractions and chaos. Street perfomers, mimes and musicians tried to earn their livings off the Tokyo sidewalks. He watched a mime struggling to get out of an imaginery box. Haruki laughed to himself. " ** _We're similar. You and I,"_** he concluded as he dropped 200 yen in the mimes hat. He focused his gaze on the mime until the clapping of thunder caught his attention. He stared up at the sky were a drop of moisture trickled down his face. "I can't believe that it's raining already. The reporter said that it would rain tomorrow. Well I left my umbrella if that's a good thing," he mused. Looking down from the sky his eyes came across an alluring advert showcasing the unveiling of Piyoko Kotori's new art collection. " Piyoko Kotori huh? This guy is supposedly good. Why not give it a shot? It's not like I have anything else planned. 6pm today right? Good enough for me," he said. Haruki pocketed his hands and left for Shinjuku.

* * *

Ichi dutifully scanned the vicinity taking note of any suspicious looking figures. "Suspect on my 9 o'clock is wearing an oversized trench coat. I'm moving in," the blue haired woman said over the ear piece. His lordship sighed at his bodyguard's admirable efforts but they would only end up taking the fun out of everything. He blew softly into her ear as he whispered softly in a voice audible only to her. "Relax Ichi and take the rest of the day off, " he suggested. "Midori-sama. I can't abandon my duty because of my person afflictions. It is shameful," she said. Ichi was dressed in a black cocktail dress with bare shoulders. His lordship grasped her shoulders and gave them a rub. Ichi quivered after realizing what had just happened. The tone of her skin suddenly changed to that of an overcooked shrimp. "Your shoulders are so tense. Hmm. Let me tell you what. Take it easy for the rest of the night and I will grant you full surveillance authorization of the western wing of the mansion for one whole day," he said. The blue haired bodyguard was flustered by her lord's actions but she nodded her head obediently. "One full day Midori-sama. I will not let this opportunity go to waste," she said in her low antisocial voice. She was so thrilled at the prospect of watching her king for a full day that she shrugged off all her guarding duties. Finally alone the king made his way around the gallery. Midori studied each piece of art with the eye of a fine tuned critic. Thinking back Piyoko Kotori's work had caught his eye ever since the bespectacled man first entered the world of art and photography. His works were so vivid that they made the green haired king feel 'alive' again amongst other things. The corner of his mouth curved up as other thoughts infiltrated his mind. There was no point getting worked up now when he had no way to relieve himself. His lordship loosened his tie and continued his journey around the gallery. Waiters adorned in black and white suits navigated around the room serving glasses of red wine and other bite sized snacks. "Excuse me sir? Would you like a drink?" a red haired waiter asked. "Yes please," Midori said grabbing a glass. Midori sipped the wine appreciating the wonderfully matured crimson fluid. His tongue tasted the faintest hints of rosewood. Midori's tongue was as refined as that of a professional wine taster so the king always made sure to savor every last drop. Midori was feisting his eyes on a painting of a man entangled in the thorns of an apple tree. "Thorny apple tree. Even the most unassuming of figures can turn on you when you take your guard down. The most vile dark pleasures have that nasty habit," the green haired king noted from experience. The sound of a small bell chiming resonated throughout the whole gallery. The waves of crowds herded to the center of the gallery where an intimidating bespectacled man sat on an aged French tripod stool. Midori's eyebrow quirked up at the amusing sight. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the unveiling of my third art gallery. It took a while to return with a piece worthy to be gazed upon by such a sophisticated bunch but finally I've found it. Alas inspiration hit me when I least expected. I Piyoko Kotori am proud to present the main art piece for this gallery. I named it **Michael's descent** following the refined quality that only divine creatures are only said to have," he said flicking his hand up. The woman with a tumbling bun who had been situated beside the picture's stand smoothly pulled off the red velvet curtain. The king lost himself for a moment as he downed his wine in one gulp. "How much?" he heard someone in the crowd asking. The king felt extremely annoyed that somebody wanted to name a price on something that exclusively belonged to him. The mumbling began. The woman with the tumbling hair style raised her voice in reply to the question. "I'm sorry sir but we can't sell the artwork yet. It's still showcasing," she said. Midori recognized the man's voice and it wan't the voice he wanted to hear claiming his belonging. Pale blue eyes scanned the room for the scoundrel and found the brown haired male completely soaked to the bone. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his skin was pale from the cold but the young man wanted to buy that picture at any costs. " ** _Hotaru. It's weird that I'm standing infront of a picture of a guy and I'm feeling like a pervert at the same time. Why on earth are_** ** _you only covered in a bed sheet like that and still look innocent. I didn't figure you to be the stupid type but somehow I feel responsible. I'll protect your honor,"_** Haruki thought. He had his eyes cast down the whole time because everytime he looked up at the picture his face flared up. The king was amused by his audacity and lack of physical composure. But he wasn't about to be bested by man who was still wet behind his ears. Regardless of the acidic words that his mouth had uttered he cared too much to have her picture fall into the wrong hands. Any hands that were not his had no right to possess her. They were not worthy. "Twenty million yen," the king found himself saying. Haruki huffed and turned his nose up arrogantly. "Forty million yen," Haruki said. "Gentlemen," the woman pleaded. Piyoko raised his hand to silence his assistant. The bespectacled men had never witnessed a fight for dominance as vicious as the one before him. It wasn't a battle of power but a battle for their pride. For that one time he would allow them free play. "Fifty million yen," Midori retorted. "A hundred million yen," Haruki said fiercely. Midori cracked a friendly smile at Haruki surprised by his dedication. Did the young man know about Hotaru's secret as well? "How about we end this little competition? Two hundred million yen. That's my final offer," his lordship said. Haruki tightened his fists as he succumbed to defeat. There was no way he could top that amount. "Tch. It wasn't that important anyway," Haruki said sourly admitting defeat. The crowd applauded their little competition and Piyoko's great success on the first day on unveiling his masterpiece. Pale blue eyes traversed the image of girl he'd grown quite fond of over the past couple of months. Nothing ever kept his attention for too long but she managed to reel him in. She continuously defied him which made him more eager to discipline her as the alpha male would. He was selfish when most things came into view but it became especially prominent when the blonde girl came into the picture. And now he had acquired yet another one of her secrets. His hand automatically reached for his phone. Pressing the power button, the screen came to life. He scrolled through the dozens of calls he'd placed on her phone. _None had been answered._ The king chuckled at her behavior. Any other woman would have answered his call on the first ring but she was so different. The difficulties Hotaru presented to him would have deterred any other man but her actions amplified his interest in her. She was basically encouraging his hunter instincts. "I accepted your challenge Hotaru-chan. And I won't be backing away until I bend you to my will. That's a promise," he crooned as he maliciously gazed at her picture.

* * *

"How is school going Hotaru?" mother asked. There are so many things that Tachibana wishes to talk about with mother but school is the last of them. But ..I can't. My grip on the phone tightens as my emotions threaten to explode. If mother finds out about the truth ,Tachibana has no doubts in my mind that she will endanger herself to try to rescue me. But I know that if she does mother will never return. Just like _the others._ Tachibana won't let that happen. A bolt of lightning flashes across the grim night sky. Tachibana braces myself as my lips moves to continue lying to my mother. "Mother school is fine. Everything is going well. Tachibana told you not to worry," I said. "You can't tell Tachibana not to worry about her precious daughter. What would Tachibana do if something to you?!" she said. I sighed audibly. "Mother you know that Tachibana is capable of taking care of myself," I said. "Somehow. Hearing those words is what scares Tachibana the most. I'll be hanging up now Hotaru. The interference signal won't last any longer. Tachibana knows that I've said this a hundred times but I'll repeat it again. Take care of yourself for a little longer whilst mama is away. Tachibana and papa love you baby girl," she said. "Tachibana loves mother and papa too," I said. The interference signal lifted and the line went dead. Tachibana wanted to hear mother's voice a little while longer. I want to see her face. Feel her warm touch. And heave as much as I want to in her arms. My chest tightened from the pain in my heart. But Tachibana had to be strong for a little longer. _Grrrr._ Seems like another voice wanted to be heard. My stomach grumpily exposed its presence. Tachibana was starving and my supplies ran out early this morning. It's pitch black outside and the rain is flooding the streets but I have no other choice. I pat my stomach and reassure it that food is on its way. Tachibana slips on my yellow raincoat and I grab my umbrella. I set out into the rainy night. My favourite convenient store is two blocks away from my apartment so Tachibana makes regular stops by the store when I'm low on supplies. The rain is much heavier than I initially thought. Tachibana can hardly hear myself think over the torrential rain. The bell chimes as I enter the convinience store. "Welcome Tachibana-kun. Which hole have you been hiding in?" Usagi-san asks me. He doesn't realize how accurate his statement is. I have been hiding. " Good evening Usagi-san. The truth is I've been hiding nowhere in particular. Tachibana just had a busy week," I said. "If you say so yourself kid. So what are you having? The regular?" he asked. "Yes please," I replied. The store is significantly larger than the average convenient store so it takes time to get around. I know that it's not unusual to find another customer shopping at odd hours like this but there's something about this person that makes Tachibana uneasy. From his profile I can tell that he's male but I can't see his face. He has a hoodie over his head. The unknown man is crouching over the coffee supplies. "I recommend Folgers coffee if you want something strong," I suggested. "Sounds like you prefer sleepless nights," he said turning to face me. Golden eyes stay glued on me unblinking. "You're quite troublesome Hotaru. You should know that by now ," he said grabbing the same coffee jar I recommended. I've never imagined that Tachibana would see his face again. He stood up and made his way towards me until I could feel his breath on my face. "Haruki-san. Tachibana never thought that our paths would cross again," I said. Haruki-san's eyes are like liquified gold. They reflect one of the most beautiful colors in the world and with him standing at such a close range I can feel the extent of their influence. "It's a small world Hotaru. And I'm glad that I bumped into you today. I didn't know how I would go about searching for you, " he said smiling softly. Haruki-san is so different from the night I met him at the ball. He's calmer and gentler. Tachibana passed false judgement on him. The embarrassment of knowing that I was wrong about him makes my face heat up. Haruki's eyes widen for a split second before his face turns tomato red. He cast his eyes down and reaches his right hand out for me. For whatever the reason is Tachibana lets him have his way as he hugs me. Haruki-san is drenched in rain. His skin is icy from the cold but somehow he's not shivering. He holds me closer. "Earlier today I lost. I'm sorry Hotaru," he said. What did he lose and why did it hold so much importance to him? "It's okay," I said. "It'll never be okay. I should have tried harder. But now I'll never get it back," Haruki-san said. "Tachibana doesn't care if you won or lost. All that matters is that you tried. I can never be disappointed if I know that you did your best. Don't worry yourself Haruki-san," I said. "You can be painfully naive. But I suppose it'll be okay. I still have another shot at success," he chuckled. When did Haruki-san become so...mature? "Hotaru is your place close by?" he asked. His eyes are filled with so much anticipation. I found myself nodding a yes. "Splendid. I need a place to crash for the night. Consider this as our first bro's get together. Just you and me," he said. "No way," I declined. "Lighten up Hotaru. And besides I lost my train pass. My phone's battery died. I have nowhere to go," he said. Damn that stupid emotion called a guilty conscience. "Just this one night. It's a school day tomorrow," I said. "Awesome. It's been a while since I've had one of these. This totally makes up for that loss," he said ruffling my hair.

Haruki picked up some pork ribs with his chopsticks. "Mmmm. Hotaru this is great. You should have invited me over a while ago," he said. Hotaru lifted his nose from his book. "Haruki-san you're fawning over pork ribs. That's regular food," he scoffed. Haruki's grip on the chopsticks tightened. He felt pissed that the blonde boy took things for granted. "I never get to eat like this. Or do whatever the hell I feel like. Shut the hell up for a second and stop pretending like you understand me!" he said slamming his palms on the table. Seeing the fear registered in Hotaru's green eyes made Haruki back down. Embarrassed by his actions Haruki dropped his chopsticks and left the apartment. **"I'm so stupid. The first chance I get to properly talk to him I get bent out of shape just because he said something I didn't like** ," he thought. He was out in the rain again soaking the clothes Hotaru gave him. "I should go up and apologize ," he said. An umbrella hung over his head. "Yeah. You probably should," Hotaru said. Haruki was too embarrassed to face him. "Tachibana is sorry for saying something like that. I didn't realize that it meant so much to you," he said. "That's true. .. But I'm sorry too. Forgive me ," he said. "Let's get back inside. I'm freezing out here," he said. Haruki entered the blonde's apartment and shrugged off his recently dampened t-shirt. "Hey Hotaru! I need something to wear," he demanded. "It's your own fault for stupidly running into the rain like that after I told you that those were the only clothes that coulud fit you! Go find yourself something to wear," he said. "Why you?! Don't blame me if you find your clothes all over the place," Haruki said spitefully. "Tachibana better not find my things messed up," he threatened. Haruki switched on the light to Hotaru's room. **"Why do I keep on getting the feeling that I'm doing something wrong. Stepping into another guy's room isn't perverted** ," he thought. He was searching through Hotaru's drawer for a t-shirt when something fell down. A plain white bra. Haruki gulped as he eyed the undergarment. **"He probably brought his girlfriend over. That sounds right** ," he concluded. He found a t-shirt and some pants to wear. "Hey Hotaru. Where's the toothpaste? " he asked. "In the medicine cabinet," he answered. The Hosokawa's eldest son brashly opened the medicine cabinet and froze. Haruki picked up the item that most men feared on a date night. He read the label on the packet of sanitary pads. "There must be a mistake," he said grabbing them. Hotaru was watching tv when Haruki blocked his view. "Haruki get out of the way. Tachibana happens to be watching something interesting," he said. "Are these... yours?" Haruki asked. Hotaru looked up and his face blew up with embarrassment. "Why are you holding my pads like that! " he yelled snatching them away. "Yours?" Haruki questioned. "Of course they're mine. Who else would they belong to?" he yelled feeling offended. Haruki was dumbstruck for a moment. "What do you need them for?" he questioned. "Are you stupid or something," Hotaru said haughtily. "I'm not stupid. I'm curious," he replied. "Every woman goes through the same cycle every month. It's only natural that Tachibana does too," he mumbled hugging the packet protectively. "So what you're saying is..." "Tachibana is a woman. That's correct, " he said. Haruki's mind was spinning in circles. **"Hotaru is a woman. That can't be right. I know a dude when I see one. But if he is a woman then does that mean that the way I've been feeling is a natural reaction to the opposite gender?"** Haruki thought to himself. "Prove it," he finally said. Hotaru waved the pads in his face again. The brown haired man flipped them away. "Not that! Maybe your girlfriend left them over," Haruki pointed out. "That's the only way I could think of. Tachibana has no... hmmm...Unless.. Wait for a moment. It's not easy to do this all covered up like this. This is a long shot but give me your hand... They are small and all but don't judge Tachibana," he said. Hotaru unclipped the binding and folded it beside him. "Give me your hand Haruki-san," he said. Haruki gulped when he felt how unsually soft Hotaru's hand was. The blonde directed his hand to the top of his chest where the golden eyed man felt something plump and plush. Could it be? "What is this?" he asked. "Tachibana didn't want to believe that you were naive enough to have never touched a woman's breast before, " she scoffed. Haruki blushed at the mild insult. His heart thundered in his rib cage. **"So I came to her aid based on instinct alone. And the fact that I**... " he thought. His face became beetred. He cast his eyes down. "Hey, Hotaru," he called. "Hai Haruki-san," she replied. "What's your relationship with Lord Nagamasa? " he asked. His heart darkened as he recalled the incident at the gallery. "Isn't it obvious," Hotaru said absent mindedly. Haruki clenched his fist. **"So they're like that huh,"** he concluded. "I had lost the fight before I even realized it... Hotaru... Will you allow me to feel like a winner just this one time? " he asked. "Sure. If it stops you from acting so creepy. You're scaring Tachibana over here," she said. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that," Haruki said. Hotaru found Haruki's hands on her waist. Green eyes widened. Haruki pressed his lips against hers. The blonde was confused about the events that had just took place as Haruki drew back. The brown haired man hugged her. "I really wanted to be... the winner," he said quietly.

 ** _End of chapter 5_**

 ** _A/N. Hey guys. It's been a while. This is your Author, Velvetsin. I know that I haven't updated my other stories but I'm getting to it. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I threw in a little something for all the HaruTaru shippers out there. Things are only going to get more intense for our favourite couple. My OTP is MidoTaru of course. Much love._**

 ** _VELVETSIN._**


	6. Chapter 6

The king's rebel

Chapter 6

"Hello?" the other voice on the receiver said. The corner of Midori's lip curved upwards. "Isn't this unexpected," Midori answered. "Isn't it out of character for you to give in to one of my demands. You're making this too easy. It's almost like you want me to get...bored" he said with an annoyed hiss. The young blonde sighed into the receiver. "Is it working Midori-san?" he asked. "I suppose that it is. I do find it distasteful when you give in without a fight. You see Tachibana-kun, you remind me of a caged tiger. Bidding its time. Prowling in its cage. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. But right now all you are is a mere kitten. You could hardly land a scratch on me Tachibana-kun," he said. "Meow," Hotaru quipped. The green haired king nibbled on the end of his glove. "Oh? I love it when you purr like that Tachibana-kun," he chuckled. "Midori-san I don't have time for this. Tachibana simply answered to tell you to stop calling me. I hardly mananged to dodge detention today," he answered. "Detention? I almost forgot that you're a high school boy. Pfft. How is school going? Hm?" he asked genuinely. "Not bad. As class president Tachibana does have a multitude of roles to complete. But non the less Tachi... Why on earth do I have to say anything to you?!" Hotaru said realizing his mistake. For a moment there he'd mistaken Midori as one of his friends. Funny how a little change of tone could calm the wildest storms. "Ah? It was fun while it lasted. Say, Tachibana-kun," Midori began. "Yes Midori-san," Hotaru said. "You live alone right?" he asked. "H-Hai," Hotaru replied. "Where are your parents?" he asked. The sound of a raspy breath of air being inhaled channelled into the king's ear. "They're dead Midori-san. Tachibana would rather not talk about it," he said. Dead? "My sincerest apologies. If I may ask? Where are they buried? I'd like to pay my respects to the two of them," Midori said quietly. Hotaru froze at the unusual request. Normally people respected a person's wishes when they mentioned such sensitive information. Midori kept on prying into his business like he knew something he wasn't disclosing to Hotaru. "Don't trouble yourself Midori-san," Hotaru said. "I insist Tachibana-kun," Midori said. "Tachibana had them both cremated. After the car crash their faces were unrecognisable. Tachibana didn't want to remember them like that so I had them cremated," he lied. "And their ashes?" Midori asked. "Tachibana spread them on a holy mountain so that their souls would find peace everlasting," Hotaru said. "It's such a pity. I was looking forward to meeting them. But I suppose it's a situation that can't be helped. Who's your guardian Tachibana-kun? Minor's shouldn't be staying alone without a proper guardian," he crooned. The blonde groaned in annoyance. "Tachibana has a relative in another town who's taking care of me. No need to worry yourself Midori-san. Besides why should you care what minors do and do not do. The term hardly registers in your moral dictionary," he shot back. "Are you a minor Tachibana-kun? I suppose age-wise the term is correct. But you don't behave like other people your age. Blame it on poor genetic's, judgement or logistics," Midori added. "For a man who wanted to visit my dead parents earlier you sure now how to piss them off in their graves," Hotaru said. "It's a compliment Tachibana-kun. You don't function the way normal human beings do," Midori said. "No matter how you look at it. That was a blunt insult," Hotaru said. "I suppose you're correct in that regard. Hn? I want you to hear me out for a moment," Midori said. Hotaru fidgeted on the other end of the phone. He could tell that there was something about the unusual request that he didn't like. "Go on. Just promise not to call me anymore," he said. "You drive a hard bargain but oh well. I'll let you have your way just this once," he said. "I need your opinion on this personal issue. It's about my current mistress. She's been unfaithful to me," Midori said. Hotaru's cheeks flared at the lewd term. "Midori-san. Tachibana does not wish to know about your intimate affairs," he barked. But Midori continued the conversation anyway. "She let other people see what was meant for my eyes alone. Since she wasn't satisfied with the havoc she caused she even let another man into house," Midori said darkly. It wasn't the usual cynical darkness but a rather depressed tone. Hotaru felt a pang in his heart. Call it pity or insanity. But he felt the tiniest jab of sympathy in his heart. "Tachibana really hates being dragged into these dark situations. But if it helps talk it out with her. Do whatever it takes to make it work. Tachibana can't blame her for going off her rocker. I don't know what I'd do if my boy-girlfriend was chasing after highschool boys all the time. That's still cheating," Hotaru said. Hotaru felt used when Midori said that he had a mistress. Was he nothing but a simple play thing? "Never did I cheat once in my life," Midori said sternly. There was no falter in his voice. "Pathological liar huh. Well I feel sorry for her," Hotaru said. Hearing Midori utter those words made Hotaru's heart feel less burdened. "Do whatever the hell you want Midori-san. As far as Tachibana is concerned this has nothing to do with me. Just don't ... hurt her," Hotaru said. "Your wish is command..." he said before the line went silent. The phone beeped. Hotaru had hung up. "Mistress," Midori said to the empty office.

 _1 month later_

"Hotaru Tachibana you're the worst best friend ever!" Kanae vented. Her red bottomed heel furiously tapped the marble floor. "This is the first time that we were going to see our King but you just had to refuse hot blondie's offer to pass us some free tickets. After he went through the trouble of calling you. It's just shameful. I'm ashamed to be associated with you right now," she cried. The blonde girl released an exasperated sigh. "Kanae. Tachibana will take you there if you just stop your incessant whining," she said. Hotaru extracted two gold tickets and waved them in Kanae's face. Kanae's eyes traced the tickets movement like a puppy being mesmerized by its favourite chew toy. "Front row. Comfortable seats. VIP treatment. You got that?" Hotaru asked. "Yes. Now can we please leave already. My heels can't wait to get a whiff of some of that fine red carpet. I didn't live like a hobo for a month for nothing," the pink haired girl said. "Stop being overly dramatic. You're the one who keeps on forgetting that you're a high school student who lives at the mercy of her parents money," Hotaru mumbled. "I so heard that. FYI I totally found a new place to work," Kanae said. "Oh? How much is the pay?" Hotaru asked. "Those are sensitive issues that I can't allow uncaring ears to hear," she pouted. "Tachibana totally understands. The pay isn't that good after all," Hotaru concluded. "Shut up Hotaru. Let's go already," Kanae said. The blonde girl grabbed her friend's hand and left to catch the train.

"Hey Midori? Are you going to be fine out there?" Matsuoka asked. "Chief advisor Matsuoka Masamune I believe that you are well aware what the answer to your question is? " Lord Nagamasa said. The tailor made some last minute adjustments to Midori's royal attire. "How is the procession going?" he asked as he flexed his hand. "The prime minister, the ministers and all the important officials have all arrived. The people are flooding the arena," Matsuoka said. "Hn? Wonderful. Just as I expected," the king said. His lordship was finally making a public claim to the throne he had claimed a few months back. There wasn't a single person in the world who could resist his charm. But as always political matters always caused such a fuss. He sighed warily. And he hadn't been able to use that method in a while because chief advisor and his best friend Matsuoka Masamune found it inhumane. What was wrong with having a couple of criminals atoning for their sins? What was even better was that it was nothing but a little game. A little game that painted the earth crimson. Soaked in their muddy blood. His own creation that sent frightened howls echoing into the night. The unfortunate part was that non of the players were recyclable. No man had the power to ressurect a dead body after all. What was even better was that once they were dead nobody else knew about his little addiction. After all dead men tell no tales. Matsuoka noticed the benovelent look etched on his best friend's face. 'He must be really excited,' Matsuoka thought. "If that is all then please allow me to take my leave," Matsuoka said. "One more thing Masamune. Did you invite your favourite squire over?" he asked. Matsuoka looked up at the king unassumingly. Taking his interest in the blonde boy as compassion for all his people. "Technically he's not my little squire anymore. He stopped working for me a while back. But we always stay in touch. Yosh. I can never thank you enough for giving me those tickets. The stubborn boy took a lot of convincing but he'll be arriving soon. He's on his way," Matsuoka said. "Excellent. I wouldn't want anyone to be absent on this grand occasion," Midori said.

"It's finally happening. I hope that he's hot. Certainly anything is better than the fat frog who used to be in charge," Kanae wished with her fingers crossed "Kanae have some semblance of respect for the deceased," I said."Kami. I beg you. Don't strike me with lightning for being as honest as the word commands," Kanae begged with her eyes closed. "Stop twisting divine words to your favor," I said. My best friend was one of a kind. Most of my life I've had nothing to look forward to. Just surviving was enough. But this time Tachibana allowed myself to believe and hope. When the news first arrived that our new king was finally showing his face , I was relieved. Tachibana can't wait to meet my king. Japan has been through so much terror in the past but I know that he'll be a worthy ruler. All the while as he worked behind the scenes he watched over us like a guardian angel would. He's definitely worthy of the throne. Tachibana's wish was quite simple. He seems to meet all of those standards. I wanted someone who had fair rule , a leader without bias and a king who was wise. That's what I desired most. Lord Nagamasa is fit in all the criteria's Tachibana created. This is a gathering were millions of Japanese citizens are either flooding the arena or they are tuned into their TV's. Tachibana is fortunate enough to get a front seat view. All the perfomers and entertainers are going for gold today. Because it's such a special day. Kanae and I ordered some hot dog's. "Tachibana's stomach could best their loudest solo trumpet act. A bit of grub should make the munchies go away, " I said. The Master of ceremonies returned to centre stage and commands everyones attention. " Beloved citizens of Japan. Finally the reason why we are all gathered here will be fulfilled. Making his first public appearance is the King of Japan. Our Lord! Midori Nagamasa," the master of ceremonies announced. Our Lord Midori? This sounds like a bad joke. Tachibana is overthinking things. Plenty of people are named Midori. **It can't be him**. The confetti blew up into the air spreading into the atmosphere. Blinded by the shimmer I cast my eyes away. " Oh God! Kami answered my prayers. He's everything I've ever dreamt of and more," Kanae said. As expected the queen of fashion isn't bothered by a 'little' glitter. He must be worth his salt if Kanae is actually complementing him. With the confetti gone, Tachibana needs to confirm for myself. Dark green hair that has been professionally swept to the side to allow a better view of his face. Those distinctive pale blue eyes. The subtle smile that makes my skin shiver. Somebody please! Wake Tachibana up from this nightmare. Midori-san. Midori Nagamisa. Lord Nagamasa can't be him. The denial is ripping me apart. My temples ache from all the unwarrented stress my head is going through. "Hey Hotaru. Are you feeling alright," Kanae asked. I'm sorry Kanae but Tachibana will have to tell you a lie. Even if I was to tell her everything I knew about him who was to say that he wouldn't harm her. He looks even more daunting in his red royal cloak and his golden jewel encrusted crown. Midori-san humbly greets the masses with a charming smile. "I am honoured to be your king," Midori begins. Tachibana is not fooled for a moment by his cunning ways because I know his true self. At the same time it registers in my mind that Tachibana is no longer safe in my own home yet again. Where can I go? Tachibana needs to get away. Midori-san knows my secret. God knows what else he has already gathered about me. My vision of lord Nagamasa has been nothing but an illusion. In the end it turns out that Tachibana is the biggest fool. Our Lord Midori Nagamasa know my darkest secret yet and Tachibana is certain that he's not quite done toying with me yet. Tachibana needs to make an escape plan and fast.

 _Knock knock knock_. Tired grey eyes focused on the barrier between him and the corridor. ""Yes," he answered. "Excuse me for disturbing you when you're exhausted Lord Nagamasa. Your bath is ready. The royal physician has requested that I add the essential oils to your bath to make the experience more relaxing," the maid said. "Is that so? Thank you. You may leave," he said. The maid on the other side of the door bowed her head once before she took her leave. His official appearance in the public eye had exhausted him much more than he had initially imagined. Maybe he'd have his assistant arrange a spa appointment for him. Midori turned over to lie flat on his back. The white canopy above his bed was as enchanting as always. Being covered by such a heavenly halo everyday made a person such as himself feel like a samaritan. A smile danced on his lips at the irony of his thoughts. How could he compare himself to a saint after all that he had done. Even if it was for the greater good. It was inexcusable. Midori shrugged on his black silk robe and left for the bath. Maybe he needed some scaulding hot water to get his head back in the game. So far all of his plans had succeeded. The military redevelopment program was running successfully and the Minister of defence had reported a surge in the number of new recruits. Trade was booming with the relationships with Japan's former trade partners having being mended. New jobs were available for his subjects so production was at a grand scale. The countries gross domestic product was at its maximum best for the first time in decades. Midori slipped off his robe from his shoulders where it pooled at his feet in a puddle. He slowly immersed his right foot into the water. The water temperature was just as he liked it. The king's eyebrows furrowed together as he soaked himself. He knew that he should have been ecstatic. Celebrating his success on turning the wheel of fate into his country's favour. But he wasn't. **_His chest felt hollow_**. The king submerged himself under water and held his breath. These new emotions that were rumbling in his chest were unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Initially he was complete on his own. His puzzle did not require additional elements to make it complete. But now he a part of him was missing. Making him _incomplete._ His thoughts wandered to the cause of his uncharacteristic uncertainity. In his eyes men and women were equal. They were both to be treated the same whether it be a reward or a punishment for a sin. But still as a thoroughly born and bred gentlemen he treated all women with respect unless of course they deceived him. He treated women with the utmost care normally. Then why did he treat Hotaru the way he did? Finding a mysterious boy buried deep in the snow was his first fault. Maybe if he hadn't found her he wouldn't have been in such a predicament. But then he would have forfeited the greatest finding of a life time. It would have been such a waste for the young girl to perish taking into account all her considerable talents. The blonde assassin knew how to rile him up. But that didn't change the fact that said blonde girl was in high school. Sadly physically she didn't have much to offer when it came to feminine attributes. But that wasn't what he was attracted to anyway. There was something about her strong mentality and her brutish strength that lured him in like a gambling addict to a casino. Despite knowing that his pockets were being emptied clean he freely ventured to his downfall. But knowing all this Midori persisted mercilessly in his pursuit of her. At first it was just a mere game. Something to amuse him when life in the office became boring. Playing with her brought him more pleasure than spending the night with one of his concubines. If he was only playing with the poor girl then why did he get borderline possessive when he saw her talking to any other man who was not himself? Midori was not adverse to sharing even if he usually did so because it would benefit him in the long run. Why did he get so irritated seeing her share the company of other males? The green haired king emerged from the water were his nostrils were greeted by the sweet smelling aroma of jasmine oil fragrance. "Is it possible that one of men's afflictions has pierced my heart? Am I still jealous?" he asked himself. He shut his eyes thoughtfully. He had been jealous for a while now. Because the naive girl had let another man touch what was his. He shook his head warding off the thoughts. How could he allow himself to be jealous when he could have anything he desired in the world? Except for her. His previous hunger had been to hear her screaming in agony. Pain that he inflicted. As long as she refused to listen to him. But over time he found her to be quite adorable when she was frustrated. _She made him soft_. But now he wanted to hear a different kind of scream escaping from her lips. The same pair of lips that almost tempted him to do the unthinkable in the sauna. Midori hadn't anticipated her silky tongue that was sweeter than honey. She tasted far much better than any elixir man had ever created. Her finger tips were just as delectable. Her touch almost drove him mad with lust. He could vividly recall the feel of her hands as they knotted in his hair. He wanted to ravage her body and make her hum to his tune. Her innocent whimper almost made him reach the breaking point. It took him all his will power to release her and walk away like nothing had happened. Midori surprised himself by the way he had behaved that day. Midori had a countless assortment of women to choose from yet he found himself yearning for the one who was most out of reach. "I've really out done myself this time. Oh well," he said. Considering his status and reputation it felt like a curse having to deal with this new development. That's why he had stopped toying around with her. His duties outweighed his fleshly needs. When he accepted his post as king Midori was well aware of the consequences. Even if he was to act out on his hot blooded desires he still couldn't have her. Royalty could only wed royalty or nobility. Hotaru was neither one of the two. The issue of whether he loved the woman or not did not matter. Just like any other contract made on paper, it was void of emotion. Afterall the queen was only required for face value. Her sole duties would be to make public appearances and bear him an heir. The rest did not matter. The fact that he wanted Hotaru Tachibana did not matter. As much as he found it distasteful. That was the one thing that was out of his control.

Tachibana is all set. Snacks - check. Soda's - check. Movie - check. Tachibana hates the idea of watching a romantic movie when I'd rather indulge my eyes with a good action thriller. I'm always up for a worth while butt kicking scene but Kanae wants us to watch a chick flick. I swear that she gobbles that stuff up like an athlete swallowing steroids. My point being none of it is healthy. Tachibana can't help the weird sensation I feel when I'm moving. Pressing them together with my folded hands is no help either. Kanae insisted that I remove the chest binding whenever I'm at home. She's blaming my light headedness and my loss of breathe on the tightness of my binding. But Tachibana can't help it. Unlike her I'm not used to having a pair of bouncing mounds on my chest. Somebody's knocking on my door. Kanae is early. Too early... Tachibana is thinking too much about this. She probably feels guilty about third wheeling me with her new boyfriend. A giggle escapes from my lips. Now is as good a time as ever to arrive I suppose. Why is Tachibana so excited to see her? My footsteps thud on the floor and I hurriedly swing the door open. "I'm so glad you made it," Tachibana smiles. Vivid pale blue eyes look at me surprisedly. Tachibana must be having a nightmare. He can't be standing at my door step. Why is he here? Standing non-chalantly in my doorway. Why is he dressed so casually? Wearing a maroon thermo t-shirt and black sweat pants makes him seem human. Everyone knows that the devil wears a suit and tie. "I never expected such a warm greeting. Haha. That makes me happy. So did you wear these props in my honor Tachibana-kun. They look so realistic," he said stooping to eye-level to gaze at my chest. Tachibana feels his hands sizing them out. Still unsatisfied he gives them a squeeze. "Eeek! Stop harassing Tachibana in my own house. If you could kindly leave that would be a relief. This reception wasn't for you," I said turnng my back on him. His hands snake around my waist and shoulders. What are these unusual tingles that I'm feeling on my skin. Everywhere he touched feels like its been lit on fire. This warmth. He rests his head on the crook of my neck and he nibbles softly on my skin. Tachibana can't help shuddering. "I know that it wasn't for me. But I couldn't help being happy hearing you say that," he whispered. Why does he sound so different? The gentleman who is usually flickering in the background is back again to torment me. This is what I dislike the most about him. He makes me hopeful. The same way hunters open the cage to freedom for the ducks. Embracing their new life they take the chance and spread their wings to soar in the sky. Only to be shot down by the same hunter who grunted them freedom. But even so, knowing all this I can't help but feel that he's being honest. I am still hopeful. Am I losing it too? Midori-san's cool sea breeze cologne lingers into my nose. Has he always smelt this good? Midori-san is holding me tightly. Normally I would have ripped myself from his grasp but somehow I can feel that he needs this. Tachibana's arm rests on top of his. Midori-san suddenly stiffens. His body is solid as a rock. Tachibana never knew that his arms were capable of being warm. He presses me against his thundering chest. Why is his heart racing? Tachibana is the one who's frightened here. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and read the message from Kanae.

 **I know that I promised to come over for movie night but I'm sorry Hotaru. Relatives from Kyoto suddenly showed up at our doorstep. It is my moral obligation to stay here as the only child in the family. (ToT). I'm sorry for bailing on you like this.- Kanae**

"Will you let me in Tachibana-kun?" Midori's said. "Of course your highness. The last thing Tachibana needs is to appear in the front page of the newspaper," I said walking inside. My feet left the ground on my second step and I found myself in Lord Midori Nagamasa's arms. He's surprisingly stronger than Tachibana initially thought. Midori-san shuts the door behind him with his foot. My traiterous eyes wander and I observe the man who's currently carrying me. He does have a strong profile. "You're surprisingly heavier than I thought," Midori-san said. "I didn't ask you to carry me. Tachibana is not paralysed. I can walk perfectly on my own," I said. He looks at me blankly before he spares me a smile. "I know that Tachibana-kun. I wanted to spare you the burden of walking on your feet," he said. Why is Tachibana getting red in the face when he is the one who's saying cheesy stuff like that. "What do we have here? Are you sure that you weren't waiting for me?" he asked as he set me down. "I'm frightened that Japan's future lies in your hands. I was epecting a friend," Tachibana said. "A friend? So where is this friend," he asked. "She couldn't make it," I replied. Midori-san is being so nice. Too nice. Tachibana is so confused. "Hmm? A movie night ? Friends with benefits," he said. "It's something Kanae keeps on talking about so I decided to pick it for our movie night," Tachibana explained. Midori inserted the disk into the player and patted the seat beside him. He's wearing a childish grin on his face. Why does the couch suddenly feel too small? Tachibana sticks myself into one corner of the seat. Midori-san moves closer to me. "I don't bite Tachibana-kun," he said. Tachibana has been alone with Midori-san on plenty of occassions. But somehow Tachibana knows mother would scold me for this. Being alone with a man and all... What is Tachibana saying. It's nothing like that! With the lights off the only visible light is being emitted from the TV. Tachibana reaches for the pop corn when my hand brushes his. My heart thumps awkwardly. This is embarrassing. Midori-san hands me the bowl. "Thank you Midori-san," I whisper. The first ten minutes into the movie are fine. That is until the two co-stars start getting it on on screen. Tachibana should have known better than to trust Kanae's clouded judgement. "Midori-san allow me to change the movie," I suggest. "There are plenty of things I would want to change. But I suppose it's too late to turn back now," he said blankly. "Midori-san. Tachibana had no idea that the movie would be this lewd," I said defending myself. "I didn't want to impose myself on you either tonight but you couldn't allow me that kind of peace either," Midori said rather darkly. What is he talking about? He raked his finger's through his hair. That dark glimmer is back in his eyes again but without the malice. The pad of his thumb runs across Tachibana's skin caressingly. "I came here to say good bye Tachibana-kun. I suppose I was wrong in assuming that words would be enough," he said. Good bye? Is he dying? Even if he is why am I worried. Tachibana should be celebrating. The biggest threat to my existence is vanishing. Then... why does my chest hurt so much? "Is is because of your title?" I find myself asking. Tachibana doesn't know why I asked. He sighed slowly. "For the most part, yes. I can't continue playing with you any longer. So its your lucky day huh. Consider this our last reunion," he said. The couche's springs creak as he leans forward. His warm breathe is on my face. Midori tilts his head and his lips meet with mine. Tachibana can feel everything. His emotions are raw in this kiss. Midori-san is really saying goodbye. The kiss is slow. He's savouring every moment and committing it to memory. Tachibana can feel almost every fibre of Midori-san's emotions. This is the real him. The side of him Tachibana got to know a little late. "Are these tears? How unexpected," he mused. But he wiped them away anyway. Tachibana can't begin to comprehend why I cried for him. Midori fishes something from his pocket. He fastened something around my neck. "Take better care of you belongings Tachibana-kun. And grow into a fine young man," he laughed. It's Tachibana's pendant. "Midori-san.." I began. "I'm not giving you your gun back though," he said. "Hai Midori-san. Thank you," Tachibana said. I'm envoped in his arms again. "Never take opportunities for granted Tachibana-kun. Remember that," he said.

End of chapter 6

 **Hey guys. In this chapter Midori is coming to terms with his emotions. Despite how he now feels he knows that it is almost impossible to have her by his side. Hotaru starts to see him in a different light. In this version of Japan, royalty and commoners can't mix. Not wanting to prolong their relationship Midori takes the big step and severs their bond. I hoped you liked this chapter. Your Author, VELVETSIN** .


	7. Chapter 7

The king's rebel

Chapter 7

Present day, Tokyo, Japan

"Why does Tachibana have to fill in these documents again?" I asked waving around the state papers that had been delivered to my apartment. My cubicle mate struggled to contain her laughter. She broke out in a fit of giggles. "If you're going to be clueless then stop wearing such a serious looking face. Loosen up Tachibana-san," she said. "Miss Ren. I'd prefer to see you crunching numbers and not conversing with your fellow workmate. You're disturbing the peaceful working environment," the department head said. My workmate, Ayako Ren, is a typical Japanese girl from a traditional Japanese family. I found myself envying a woman for the first time in my life. From the flawless skin, big brown eyes that put gemstones to shame, sleek black hair that looked soft to touch and Ayako's slender figure. She was everything Tachibana imagined the perfect woman would be. _**That is until she opened her mouth.**_ Ayako is so crude to the point where Tachibana failed to filter all her filthy words and I suppose its rubbing onto me too. Of all the jobs in the world why is this one so demanding. When I first joined the sales and marketing department I thought that it would be a breeze. My second week into the job I was doubting my decision making abilities. Ayako snorted loudly in the most unladylike manner. "What's got his panties in a wad today. I can bet that tight ass of his is itching for my divine touch. No wonder he's been hounding me," she concluded. I stashed the document under my files and faced her. Tachibana needed to know more about the government document and why it was being distributed all over Tokyo. "Ren-san?" I began. She looked at me expectantly. "What is it Tachibana-san. Could it be that you want me to tell you about my conquest stories? I never shy away from including all the intimate details for a treasured colleague such as yourself. Tell me when you want me to begin," she said. "No thank you. Tachibana needed to ask you about the 'New life 'document. It's a bit odd that they are asking us questions about our height, weight, blood types and etcetera," I said. Ayako tapped her chin thoughtfully. She bit on a perfectly manicured nail as her ever so complex brain cooked up an answer. "It kinda sucks that I didn't get one. But it's okay too. Who knows? Maybe the government is looking for some test subjects. With your luck you could wind up as a guinea pig. Do you have any experience with electrical shocks, drowning or any other near death encounters?" she asked. "No. Tachibana has never gone through anything like that," I confirmed. Ayako shook her head sympathetically. "Too bad. It was nice knowing you. Even if it was for less than 6 months," she said. "Don't write me off to my death like that," Tachibana complained. My phone buzzed on my desk. Ayako switched on her phone and smiled at the screen. "Would you look at that? Lord Nagamasa visited Memorial Children's Hospital. Oh my God! What is that dress Lady Sumiye is wearing? I love it. It's gorgeous. And the neckline is conservative yet so bold. She's got style," Ayako said. Ayako always fan girls when she looks at the royal couple. The most admired couple in all of Japan. Midori-san got engaged to Sumiye Nakahara sometime last fall. It's been almost half a decade since Midori-san and I last crossed paths. Does he even remember me? What is Tachibana thinking? I doubt that he ever thinks about me moreover that he even remembers that I exist. Knowing all of this Tachibana can't help but wonder why I haven't entirely forgotten him. Could it be because of the last day that I ever saw him? My hand feels for my pendant through the cotton shirt. But Tachibana can't help it. I want to see him again.

* * *

Lord Nagamasa sat down with the royal physician. One look at the old man's wizened face told Midori all the information he needed to know. "It seems that your fiancé had another complication," Dr Abarai said. Midori folded his leg over the other. "What happened to her doctor?" he asked. "Why did my fiancé collapse?". The old doctor cleared his throat before breaking down the news. "She had another miscarriage. I'm afraid she'll never be able to bring a baby to full term before the pregnancy self terminates," he explained. Midori closed his eyes and steadily breathed. He had told Sumiye to stop pushing herself. Despite having their marriage being one of convenience he respected her and he didn't want her suffering emotional distress. "How is she doing now doctor Abarai? Has her condition stabilised?" he asked. "Quite so. She's resting at the moment but I'm afraid that your fiancé can't have children Lord Nagamasa," he said regrettably. Midori knew that she was barren and that was regrettable. But he had taken precaution prior to finding out the news. The future of Japan depended on him. Fujimoto bowed his head respectfully. "Lord Nagamasa your helicopter to Okinawa is ready," he announced. "Thank you Fujimon. I apologize Dr Abarai but I have an urgent matter of business to attend to in Okinawa. Can we continue this discussion some other day? " he asked. "Yes of course Lord Nagamasa," he answered. On that note the stoic king of Japan stood up and left. Almost six years ago Midori over-threw the previous king and took control of Japan. Just like the great visionary he was he led Japan down the path of success on a global scale. There was nothing that the country lacked and for that reason there was an influx of foreign traders into the country trying to ride the glorious wave Japan was currently on. "Lord Nagamasa," Matsuoka called. Midori stopped mid-step and faced Matsuoka. Grey eyes creased in a semblance of gentleness. "Masamune what has got you worked up this morning?" Midori asked out of curiosity. "I bear wonderful news but we'll have to discuss this in private," Matsuoka said. Midori nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Make sure to tell me everything in detail Masamune. I'll see you when I return," Midori said. "Of course Lord Nagamasa," Matsuoka said with a head bow. Midori gracefully walked down the corridor with his bodyguards in tow. How long had it been since he had seen her? Of course she saw him everywhere but Midori had since tired of searching for her face amongst the swarm of people. He probably had a screw loose for thinking that she would desire to see him. But without her to spice things up living had become quite a chore and with choosing a fiancé it became even more tedious. Sumiye was a delicate young lady with a charming personality. It helped that she was reasonable too hence when the green haired king was in the throes of passion and called out another woman's name she didn't lash out. Instead she pretended as if it had never happened. But Midori slipped up a second time, the young lady was compelled to find out who the mystery woman was. But Midori shrugged it off like it was nothing. Since then Sumiye tried her hardest to fulfil Midori's desire but her weak physical condition made her fall short of the task. And now Midori had to resort to plan B.

* * *

Who still uses a grandfather clock in this day and age? _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_. That ominous noise is chilling my blood. In this small official office there are ten women, including Tachibana. Why are they here? Did they get an official letter too? Tachibana lost a day of my holiday to sort out this issue with the government officials. Probably all of these women are here for the same reasons too. An error in the system. Or whatever glitch it is. Tachibana wants this problem gone. One by one the women are called. As always I have to sit and await my turn because they are doing things by alphabetical order. My name happens to be last. Each and every one of the young women left the room looking majorly disappointed or teary eyed. What's going on in there? "Hotaru Tachibana?" the secretary called. I stood up silently and followed him. This is a rather dark path. Are we going the right way? He stops at a large oak door. "Enter Miss Tachibana," he said. I opened the door and remained stationary for a second. What is he doing here? The secretary possibly forcedly presented Tachibana to the person I was thinking of avoiding. "Miss Tachibana has arrived," he said before bowing his head and leaving. Bright blue eyes looked at me and proceeded to tear up. "Hotaru? Is that really you. When I saw your name I thought of it as a mere coincidence," Matsuoka said. "Matsuoka-san save the tears for another time. Tachibana doesn't have the strength to dry tears," I said. Matsuoka's bottom lip wobbled dramatically. "You don't text or call. All this time I thought that something terrible could have happened to you. And then you bomb me with the news that you're actually a girl. So heartless," Matsuoka sniffed. Maybe Tachibana feels slightly responsible for not keeping contact but life has kept me so busy. "I apologize Matsuoka-san for making you worry. Tachibana swears upon my honour as a man to make it up to you," I said enthusiastically. Matsuoka laughed softly. He's nervous about something. "If a friend needed help would you help them?" he asked. Why is he asking Tachibana silly questions? "Matsuoka-san. You've known Tachibana for a really long time. Of course I will help you," I said. "What if that friend was trying to have a baby but they were having some complications. Would you agree to become their surrogate? Would you give them the gift of life Hotaru?" he asked. A surrogate. Tachibana? Matsuoka grabbed her hand. "I know that this is a lot to ask of you Hotaru but would you help him out please. He doesn't know ask other people for help. Especially with something so private," Matsuoka pleaded. "I'll make sure that you're fully compensated Hotaru. Please help him," Matsuoka said. I snatched my hand from his grasp. "What do you take Tachibana for?" I asked. "You're Tachibana's friend Matsuoka-san. Any friend of yours is my friend and Tachibana will help them reach their goals. Having mother and father helped teach Tachibana the value of life and it would be cruel to deny a couple the chance of becoming parents. Even if the pain of labour is far much worse than being stabbed by a thousand knives. Tachibana will help them." I said. If the stories I heard about childbirth are true Tachibana might as well as signed my own death certificate. "Hotaru! You don't know what this means to me," Matsuoka cried. "I have absolutely no idea," I chimed.

Midori sat at the boardroom desk with his leg folded over the other. Matsuoka had asked him to meet him there alone. The king tousled his hair boredly. Slowly the door creaked open. The first person to enter was Matsuoka. Followed by the last person he ever imagined he would see. Five years had passed. And yet his feelings remained unchanged. But why was she here? Why now? "Lord Midori Nagamasa this is Hotaru Tachibana. Hotaru Tachibana this is our Lord Midori Nagamasa. And also my close friend," Matsuoka explained. Hotaru remained still. Unflinching as her gaze clashed with Midori's. Grey observed green with so much endearment that Matsuoka felt uncomfortable. "I take it that you met before then. Let me cut to the chase. Hotaru agreed to be your surrogate mother," Matsuoka explained. "I've explained most of the details to her but of course there are some things you still need to talk about. So I'll leave you to it," Matsuoka said. The blonde haired advisor left the room. Midori stood up from his seat and embraced Hotaru. The smell of cool sea breeze wafted into her nose. Midori's scent. "Let go Midori-san," she said sternly. "The first time was hard enough. But asking me to do so a second time is impossible. It was the worst kind of torture I had to live through," he said. His arms tightened around her. "Does she know the real you, Midori-san?" Hotaru asked. She? "Who are you referring to?" he asked. His grey eyes focused their full intensity on her. "Your fiancé Midori-san. She has the right to know what she got herself into," Hotaru said. "Only a select few know my special side. Besides Sumiye knows that our relationship is based on results. If she does not meet the status quo then I might as well as cut my loses," he said sternly. "Just like what you did to me," she said. "No. You're different Hotaru," he said. "Enough Midori-san. The only reason why Tachibana is here is for Sumiye-san. She deserves to feel what being a mother feels like," she said. Midori's face became blank. "I have a question for you Hotaru-chan. Why do you think that most women don't want to be surrogates? When the time comes to hand over the infant to its parents do you think you can do it? Biologically speaking it won't be yours but it's technically yours. Will you be willing to part with that baby you nurtured in your own body for nine months? But in this case it will be even more complicated. Sumiye's oocytes are barely viable meaning that we'll have to use yours. So Hotaru are you ready to depart from your first born child's life for the sake of making someone else happy?" Midori asked. The blonde girl was dumbfounded as she collected her thoughts. "Will you give my child a good upbringing?" she asked. Midori paused. "Yes. The best there is to offer," he answered. "What about attention and love?" she asked. "There won't be a single day that he or she won't be showered with affection," the king replied. "Then Midori-san I don't see what the problem is. Tachibana will have this baby for Sumiye-san's sake," she said determinedly. Midori rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Hnnn. If this is what you've decided I can't stop, you. I didn't know that you were so determined to have my baby. Colour me surprised," he mused. "Before we proceed with this. How would you like to go about the whole procedure? Do you want an appointment with the doctor or do you need a more personal appointment with me? I find that the latter is always more exciting," he laughed. Hotaru's face blushed red. "Stop being lewd. Tachibana would rather book an appointment with the doctor!" she yelled.


End file.
